


Book One: Rebirth

by plim_plam



Series: Avatar: The Chronicles of Shen [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar After Korra, Blood and Violence, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Found Family, Gay Male Character, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Next Avatar (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Republic City, Sandbending & Sandbenders, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plim_plam/pseuds/plim_plam
Summary: "Like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew." –TenzinAs Avatar Korra's time on this earth draws to a close, the era of a new Avatar begins. However, the new Avatar, a sandbender named Shen, finds himself in a much different world than his predecessors.Faced with a murder charge and a potential execution, Shen must, with the help of friends old and new, save both himself and the ones around him. But will he be able to do both?
Series: Avatar: The Chronicles of Shen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076561
Comments: 125
Kudos: 25
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would try and make something in my free time.
> 
> I'm planning out four books with about thirty chapters each, but let's just see how I feel at the end of the first.
> 
> I'm still new to this website, so I'm still figuring things out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen is a normal kid who lives with his grandmother in the Si Wong Desert. But everything changes one faithful day when he finds thieves trying to steal from him.

_ Nothingness. Nothingness that comes from knowing  _ something _ is wrong, but not knowing what. Nothingness that comes from knowing you’ve forgotten something. It’s at the tip of your tongue, but you’re still unsure. Thoughts swirl around your mind—fragments of events—but they all seem so fleeting. _

_ Wake up. You need to remember. _

_ Remember what? _

_ Not what— _ who _. _

_ Who? _

_ Yourself. _ The nothingness was interrupted by a strange aroma.  _ What is that?  _ It smelled bad.  _ What was it? Sulfur… gas… airship?  _ Shen awoke as the stench wafted closer towards him. He heard a familiar low growl at the base of his bed and groaned.

“Boma… not again…” Shen turned to his side so his nose was opposite to the smell. It didn’t help, and the stench of Boma’s vomit was almost suffocating.

“Ugh, fine, I’m up.” He sat up groggily and saw the Komodo lion, her eyes pointed towards the ground in guilt. A slight grin spread across Shen’s face as he patted the her head. “Aw, don’t worry about it, Bo, I could never stay mad at you.” She turned her head and purred softly as he scratched her sand-colored muzzle.

Shen went into the hall and grabbed himself a sponge and soap bottle from the closet.  _ What was I so trying to remember in that dream? _ He began scrubbing at the yellowish liquid.  _ No, it wasn’t me.  _ The voice that spoke to him was unfamiliar, as if someone else was talking  _ to _ him.

As Shen finished wiping up the vomit, its scent mostly gone, he heard a voice call for him down the hall.

“Shen! Have you forgotten something?” Shen stood up and ran into the hall, Boma trailing closely behind.

“Sorry, Gran-Gran! I overslept!” Once a week, he went to the market in Misty Palms and to buy groceries for the week.

He raced into the kitchen, where his grandmother was standing, her hands on her hips. Her hair was gray and tied in a bun, and her face was lined with slight wrinkles. She was eighty-something (“A woman never reveals her full age!” she once joked), but Shen knew she was as old as the Earth Republic itself. Despite her age, or perhaps because of it, she was tough, never afraid to speak her mind, yet quite affectionate with him.

“Don’t forget to get onions and fish for soup tonight,” she said, embracing him with a tight squeeze. “Remember to be careful now. Don’t get into any trouble,” 

Shen rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve done this every week since I was a kid.”

“Of course. It’s just you’re growing up to be so much like…,” her grip on him tightened slightly, “never mind about that now. Now go so you don’t get back too late.” She let go, waving her hands towards the door.

As Shen and Boma walked outside, he grabbed a beige hood and goggles and pulled them over his face, making sure his brown hair would not be pressed over his eyes. It was a hot day, and he could already feel sweat forming underneath his cloak. He made his way to the large wood craft resting near the house. 

It was a sand-sailer: passed down in his family for generations. He ran his hand down the runners, which were smoothed from years of use. He climbed up onto it with Boma leaping up with a single jump. She sat down, her body circled around the mast, with her scaly green tail resting near her nose.

Shen studied the compass at the front of the craft and then around him. Large sand dunes surrounded their small community, like giants guarding a city. He looked to the houses neighboring him, each almost identical to each other. 

All their sand-sailers were gone—he was the last one to go. He let out a breathy sigh that fogged up his goggles: he’d better hurry up if he wanted to return home on time. He widened his stance and began to move his arms elliptically. The sand beneath the craft began to shift, and the sand-sailer began to move forward.

The sailer began to glide through the desert speedily, the runners making a hissing noise as they ran across the sand. Shen thought back to that morning’s dream. It was different from other dreams—it felt too important to forget. “Remember yourself,” the voice had said. Was this some kind of advice? A warning? Perhaps it would make sense in the future.

The sailer sped through the vast ocean of sand, its golden waves shifting as he moved past. Shen could feel the wind against his face as he accelerated the craft faster and faster. As the city became within sight, Shen slowly braked the sand-sailer.

He reached his hand for his belt, where he kept the chain used to lock the sand-sailer up. His heart dropped when his hand touched nothing but cloth. Shen continued patting down his sides, but a quick search would confirm his worst fear: he had forgotten the lock.

Before he could subdue to panic, he looked around. It couldn’t hurt to leave for just a few minutes, right?

“Stay here and watch the craft, alright?” He looked to Boma for confirmation, who gave him a bored yawn. That served as confirmation enough as he ran into the street.

Shops and stands lined the road and the smell of spices and food wafted into Shen’s nose. He navigated his way through the crowd of people, all chatting about the daily goings or haggling for the best prices. He continued shuffling through until he could smell the aroma of fish and slipped out of the crowd.

“Shen, my boy!” a grizzly voice called. “How is your grandmother?”

“She’s doing well, Mr. Fung.” Fung the Fish Man, as he was called, was known for two things: his mediocre fish and his laugh. It was deep and bellous, like a cow’s moo. His face was greasy with sweat, and his faded apron reading “Fu g’s Fr sh i h” barely fit around his waist.

“Good, good,” Fung replied. “Now, what will it be today?”

“Just two, please,” Shen said, pulling two copper pieces from his pocket.

“How about a third? The delivery just came this morning, so they’re still fresh.” Shen doubted him, but not wanting to seem impolite, he pulled out an extra copper piece.

“That’s what I like to see!” As Fung bagged the fish, he chuckled. “Have you heard about the new ‘Avatar’?”

“No, they’re still looking for them, right?”

“Yes, but you know Chen’s son?”

“Yes, I do.” Hou Chen was a boy around Shen’s age, the son of a wealthy merchant. Loudmouthed and arrogant, he spent most of his time stealing coins from people’s back pockets with his friends.

“He tried to pass himself off as the Avatar to the White Lotus. Can you believe it?”

“But he can’t even bend.”

“Exactly! He just wanted to have an excuse to skip town.” Fung scoffed. “You’d think smarts would be genetic. There, enjoy your fish.” He passed the bag into Shen’s arms.

“Thank you.” Shen slipped back into the crowd, navigating through again.

He imagined leaving the desert. Why would anyone want to? The bazaar of Misty Palms was so familiar. He imagined living in the capital, Ba Sing Se. Misty Palms already seemed so busy. Anything more so was unfathomable. Did they have their own Hou Chen’s in Ba Sing Se? They must have, perhaps even hundreds more. Shen shuddered at the thought of hundreds of Hou Chen’s.

He doubled back towards the port, with the vegetable carts on the other side of the bazaar. As he passed the alley that led to the edge of the city, he could hear snarling and yelling.

“Boma…” Shen ran down the alley and saw the Komodo lion with someone tying a muzzle around her mouth. Another was standing on his sand-sailer, tinkering with the compass. Another was on his knees, carving into the runners with a dagger. A deep rage filled Shen’s body as his hands formed into fists.

“Leave her alone!” He bended a mass of rock and threw it at the person on the ground. They snapped their head towards him, their face contorted into a familiar sneer.

“Hou Chen, I swear to Kyoshi, get your goons off my lion!”

“Or what? You think you can take all three of us?”

“If it’s a fight you want, it’s a fight you’ll get.”

Hou Chen chuckled again and gestured towards his friends. “Boli, Min, teach Shen a lesson, please.”

The two others leapt at him. He shot a stone at one, Boli, who sent it flying straight back. Shen deflected it by bending it away.

Shen kicked Boli in the jaw and threw sand in Min’s eyes, but was too late to deflect Hou Chen’s punch to the gut. He doubled over in pain.

The two grabbed him by his arms and tripped him, making him fall to his knees. Boli rose the earth around his feet to keep Shen trapped where he stood. Hou Chen approached, his temple bloody from where Shen hit him with the rock. He held a dagger in his hand. Shen’s eyes widened with panic.

“When will you learn,” Hou Chen chided, “that your actions have consequences?”

“Don’t do this, Hou. You’ll regret it.”

“The only one who will be regretting anything is  _ you _ ,” he snapped. He lifted up Shen’s chin, exposing his neck. “You could have joined us. You’re a talented earthbender after all.” Shen looked side to side to see if someone,  _ anyone _ would come.

Hou continued and squeezed Shen’s chin. “You were too arrogant. It’s a real shame, but hey, maybe in the next life.” His grin widened as he began to edge the knife into Shen’s throat.

As the sharp blade pierced his skin, where he was expecting pain, Shen felt a sharp jolt of energy in his body. He rose out of the earth, the rocks keeping him stuck to the ground crumbling away. His arms rose, with his palms facing outwards. It was as if he was not in control of his own body. He looked down at his attackers, whose eyes were wide with fear. They began to run away into the bazaar.

The earth began to break apart underneath him, like ocean waves. Wind whipped around him quickly, sending his hood and goggles flying. Water rose up his legs and moved upwards, balancing him several feet into the air. Fire shot out from his hands, surrounding him in a ring of fire.

_ What’s happening to me? _

_ You’re beginning to remember. _ The same voice from the dream spoke to him.

_ Who are you? What are you doing? _

_ You will learn soon enough. _

Shen began to feel lightheaded. He could feel himself losing consciousness. He slowly began to slip into the nothingness.

***

Shen awoke on the ground, his hands caked with dirt and blood. Masses of rubble and splintered signs of food stands surrounded him. He saw what remained of his sand-sailer in the distance. As the cloud of dust begna to clear, he could see someone was pinned underneath it.

He tried to rush over, but he felt a throbbing pain in his head, sending him falling to the ground again. He crawled on his hands and knees the rest of the way. Shen pushed the mass of wood over the person. Their face was bloody and bruised, and he couldn’t recognize it at first. His heart sank as he came to the realization.

“Hou?” he shook his body. Panic overtook him. He tried to scream but couldn’t hear himself over the ringing in his ears. He wanted someone to come and comfort him, to tell him that everything was alright, but deep down he knew no one would come.

The dust cleared and Shen saw in the crowd scared faces, all staring at him. They all murmured to one another. Despite being unable to hear, he knew what they were saying:  _ murderer _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen, dazed and confused, is interrogated by detectives after the incident at the market. When it is revealed to him that he is the Avatar and that he faces the possibility of execution, he must try and discern reality from imagination. However, as he finds out, there are more similarities between them than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between all of the more narrative-based chapters, there'll be some kind of newspaper article/interview/document.

_ The following is the transcript of the interrogation of Shen Li, interviewed by Detective Jing Qin, courtesy of the Misty Palms Oasis Police Department, submitted to the Superior Court of the United Republic of Nations for review of the case United Republic v. Li. _

Detective Qin: Hello, Mr.… Li, is it?

Shen Li: Yeah.

Detective Qin: How are you today?

Shen Li: I’ll admit I’ve been better. [holds up hands to show bandages]

Detective Qin: Ah, yes. We’re all a little shaken up after… Well that’s what we’re here to talk about. Can you tell me about what happened last week?

Shen Li: Well, if I remember correctly, I left my grandma’s place in the morning to get groceries. I bought some fish, and when I returned to my sand-sailer, I found three people trying to steal it.

Detective Qin: Was one of those people this young man? [places photo of Hou Chen]

Shen Li: Yes.

Detective Qin: What was your relationship with him like?

Shen Li: He would steal things of mine. He and his friends would beat me up. I mostly tried to avoid them.

Detective Qin: So you’re saying there was some resentment between you and him?

Shen Li: Yes, but–

Detective Qin: Perhaps enough resentment to want revenge?

Shen Li: No! They attacked me first. I defended myself. When Hou tried to cut me, I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was awake in the rubble. I have no clue what happened in between.

Detective Qin: Are you sure? Because we have dozens of witnesses reporting you to have been bending multiple elements, causing all that damage.

Shen Li: Well that couldn’t have been me. The only person who can bend multiple elements is—

Detective Qin: The Avatar.

[silence]

Shen Li: What are you suggesting? That I’m the Avatar?

Detective Qin: The White Lotus suspects you are, which is why they have taken over your defense.

Shen Li: Defense?

Detective Qin: You might be charged with murder. So I suggest that you answer these questions honestly and fully, and things will go a lot smoother for you. Now, how did you learn to bend?

Shen Li: I learned bending from my dad. He was a pro-bending champion in Republic City.

Detective Qin: Where is your father now?

Shen Li: He died when I was younger.

Detective Qin: I’m sorry to hear that. How did you continue to practice?

Shen Li: We have a training area behind our house. My dad set it up for when he needed to practice and couldn’t travel to Republic City.

Detective Qin: So you’ve been practicing bending for many years then?

Shen Li: Yes. [pause] Only earth though. I’ve never been able to bend anything else before.

Detective Qin: [places several scrolls with diagrams of water-, fire- and airbending forms] What are these then?

Shen Li: Where did you find those?

Detective Qin: We searched your house earlier this morning.

Shen Li: You searched my house? Is my grandma okay?

Detective Qin: She’s perfectly fine. She cooperated graciously and we were out quickly. Now back to the scrolls. Why do you have them?

Shen Li: They must have been my dad’s.

Detective Qin: Your dad was an earthbender though, no?

Shen Li: He often told me that to win, you need to know your opponent. So he probably used those to see how his opponents would move.

Detective Qin: That’s convenient. So you have never used or studied these before?

Shen Li: No, never. I never even knew we had those.

Detective Qin: I find that hard to believe. They were hung up on your wall.

Shen Li: I–I’ve never used them, okay?

[Someone knocks on the door.]

Detective Qin: Come in.

[Another investigator hands the detective a piece of paper. He pauses to read it to himself.]

Detective Qin: Oh, dear. I’m afraid you have been officially charged with one count of murder and two counts of assault and battery. Your case has been taken up by Republic City, due to the unique nature of this case. Do you have any questions?

Shen Li: What will happen to me if I’m found guilty? You can’t jail an Avatar, can you?

Detective Qin: No, but in the case that you are found guilty, there is a real possibility that you might be executed, given the nature of the case.

Shen Li: Can you even do that? No one’s ever executed an Avatar before. 

Detective Qin: That’s why your case was taken up by Republic City. The people of the world deserve an Avatar who will defend them, not murder them in cold blood.

[silence]

Shen Li: I know you think that I am a cold killer, but I’m not. I swear.

Detective Qin: We will see in our investigation.

Shen Li: All your evidence is circumstantial.

Detective Qin: That is not up to you to decide. Now, shall we continue on with the questioning?

Shen Li: Fine.

Detective Qin: We were still discussing your father’s scrolls, yes?

Shen Li: Yes.

Detective Qin: What was your relationship like with your father?

Shen Li: He was the best dad I could have ever hoped for. He was perfect in every way.

Detective Qin: How exactly did he die?

Shen Li: I–I don’t like talking about it.

Detective Qin: I understand, but to carry out this investigation, it’s best if you answer our questions and cooperate with us fully.

Shen Li: [sigh] He was murdered.

Detective Qin: I’m sorry to hear that. How did his death affect you?

Shen Li: I don’t know. I kind of just… hated the world, a little more.

Detective Qin: Care to elaborate?

Shen Li: I just thought, “How could I care for a world that allowed my dad to be taken away from me?”, y’know? I kept it pent up inside me for so long.

Detective Qin: Is that why you killed Hou Chen? As an outburst?

Shen Lin: I didn’t– That’s not– Ugh, why am I even talking to you? All you do is misconstrue every damn word I say! [hits table] I–I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to–

Detective Qin: I can see that you’re becoming upset. That will be all for today. Your trial date is to be determined, but you will be escorted to Republic City tomorrow to meet with your lawyers.

Shen Li: Can’t you give me more time to stay here?

Detective Qin: You have quite the defense you have to make, and the world needs to meet its Avatar. I suggest you get on that train tomorrow.

Shen Li: Will my grandma be able to come with me?

Detective Qin: No, we still need to question her for the investigation, but don’t worry. I believe the White Lotus has arranged for someone to care for her. Maybe afterwards she’ll be able to visit.

Shen Li: Where will I be staying?

Detective Qin: The chief of police of Republic City has arranged for you to stay with him. The White Lotus has lobbied for you to not be required to stay in a jail cell.

Shen Li: Alright.

[silence]

Detective Qin: Mr. Li, are you alright?

Shen Li: I-I’m sorry, can I step outside, please? I’m feeling lightheaded.

Detective Qin: Very well. Thank you for your time today. Rest easy tonight, young man, you have a long journey ahead of you. Pray to Yangchen, perhaps she may give you some luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen travels to Republic City to begin his tenure as the Avatar. In his dreams, he meets a mysterious spirit.

Shen lied in bed, wide awake. It was the morning of his trip to Republic City. The sun had not yet risen, and the air was still cool. It was a restless night of tossing, turning and thinking. He had scuffed up his interrogation the night before, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He thought about every moment he worded something badly, every moment that could be interpreted to show his guilt.

Was it possible that the council would put him to death? He pushed the thought from his mind. They wouldn’t execute the Avatar, would they?

_ Avatar _ . It still did not hit him that he was the Avatar, at least not in the way he expected. There seemed to be too many things happening at once for him to truly grasp anything. It was all the emotions he was supposed to be feeling cancelled each other out and left nothing but confusion.

He tried to remember the names of all the Avatars he had learned at school: Korra, Aang, Roku, Kyoshi. Had they ever faced something like this before? He tried to remember anything from their lives.  _ Not their lives _ ,  _ my lives _ , he corrected.

Shen sat up and looked to Boma, who was licking her wounds. She, like most at the bazaar, was injured from Shen’s outburst. There was one who was more than injured.  _ Hou _ . The name clung in his mind like a sickness you couldn’t shake. A name that used to hold so much resentment held nothing but guilt and regret. He should have done something. Maybe he could have stopped himself.

_ There was nothing you could have done. _ The voice spoke to him. Whoever it was, they still had not told Shen who or what they were.  _ “ _ You’ll learn soon enough,” they had said. How soon though? There might not be much soon left.

Shen walked into the hall. The police had taken all the pictures hung on the walls out of their frames, including the bending scrolls. Why had he lied about those? Detective Whats-his-name called his bluff, and it made him look bad. The truth was he had known about those. But he never could look at them the same after his dad died.

He made his way into the kitchen, where his grandmother sat, sipping a cup of tea. They had barely spoken a word to each other since he came back. It was probably best that they didn’t; the house was probably wired anyway.

Shen sat next to her, poured himself a cup and began to sip it slowly. The hum of silence hung in the air. He opened his mouth to say something, but could not find the words. He instead poured himself another cup. The ticking of the clock was all that could be heard.

_ Tik tok… tik tok… tik tok… _ Shen’s grandma broke the silence.

“Do you think they’ll kill you?” Shen was taken aback by that question. He had avoided that question ever since they charged him.

“I don’t know,” was the best reply he could come up with.

“You need to tell me, Shen.”

“If I knew, I’d tell you. I’m the Avatar, I’m not psychic,” he snapped.

The silence crept back. They both sipped their tea.

Silence again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Shen’s grandmother poured herself another cup. Shen had a question on the tip of his tongue, but was unsure if he should ask it. At last, he did.

“Did you know I was the Avatar?”

“To some extent, yes.”

“How?” he asked, confused.

“Your teachers always praised you for your history knowledge. You knew so much about each Avatar and whatever war they fought in it was like you were there when it happened. They told me, ‘You really taught him well.’ Well I didn’t teach you that, and your father sure didn’t either.”

Silence.

“Why did you never contact the White Lotus?” She paused and placed her teacup down.

“I never wanted them to take you away to some compound where I can only see you on holidays. It’s a dangerous job, too, being the Avatar.” Tears started forming in her eyes. “But they still managed to do it, didn’t they? I may never see you again. I’ve already lost one son, I don’t think I can handle losing another.”

Shen held her in his arms. “Don’t cry, Gran-Gran… please, don’t. I’ll come home one day, alive and well, and I’ll still stop by.” His grandmother chuckled as she wiped her eyes.

“You really are just like your father.” Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

“Mr. Li,” they said. “It’s time.”

Shen sat up and hugged his grandmother goodbye.

“Goodbye, Shen. Come home soon.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“I will, Gran-Gran.”

At the door was a tall man dressed in a finely pressed black officer’s uniform.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Shen sighed.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

***

Shen stared out into the nothingness. For miles in every direction, there was nothing.

“What is this place?” he asked aloud.

“This is where the Avatar meets with their past lives.” Shen turned in surprise. He wasn’t expecting an answer. Facing him was a large white form. It luminesced a radiant blue color, like the ocean on a sunny day, not that Shen knew what that looked like. Intricate patterns traced its front, and a single eye glowed at the being’s center. Tendrils curled around the top of it, like snow white ringlets of hair falling down one’s shoulder. Its tail swayed in the void like a white dress.

“Why is it so empty?” Shen looked around and saw nothing but blackness around him.

“The link between you and your past lives has been broken, but that’s a problem for another day. Why have you come here?”

“I don’t even know how I got here. Who are you?”

“I am Raava, the spirit of light and peace.”

“I’m–”

“I know very well who you are: Shen Li, son of the pro-bender Lao Li—you lived with your grandmother for all of your life and you have a pet Komodo lion named Boma.”

“How do you know who I am?”

The spirit chuckled. “I have known you for over 10,000 years. Whether you went by Wan or Aang or Korra and even if you didn’t remember me, I was always with you.”

“So… you’re the Avatar’s guardian?”

“I suppose I am, in a way. Now, what is troubling you, young Avatar?” Shen paused to think. There was so much troubling him. Where could he start?

“I don’t think I will be the Avatar for long.”

“What makes you say that?”

“This entire thing with the trial won’t end well for me. I can feel it.”

“Hmm…” Raava thought for a second. “What else are you feeling?”

“Scared, anxious, alone, hungry.”

“No hope?”

“There’s no hope for me.”

“There’s always hope.”

“How? All I have left to talk to is a talking bedsheet!” Shen’s face flushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t–” Raava laughed.

“No need to apologize. You have called me quite worse.” Raava floated closer to Shen, circling around him in a ghostly embrace.

“You will find many allies other than me. I can assure that you will have more than just ‘a talking bedsheet.’”

“How can you be so sure? We can’t tell the future, can we?”

“No,” Raava chuckled again, “but being with you humans for 10,000 years has taught me that humans, no matter how hard they push one another down, somehow always can pull each other up again.”

“That’s a nice sentiment, but who do I turn to?”

Raava thought again for a second.

“There was one human girl that you knew in a previous life: Jinora. Go to her and she will be willing to help you.” Raava began to float away.

“Where do I find her?”

“It was good catching up, Shen. But it is time to wake up.”

“Raava!”

“Wake up, Shen. Wake–”

“–up.” Shen opened his eyes. Tapping at his shoulder was the police officer. “Mr. Li, we’ve arrived.”

Shen rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Boma was lying on the ground beside him. He rubbed her soft muzzle as she purred and flicked her scaly tail back and forth.

“Could you give me a minute to wash up?”

“Of course.” The officer stepped out of the room. Shen took a long hot shower. Back at home, Gran-Gran allowed for five minutes max, and always with cold water. He basked in the warmth. He wondered what his grandma was doing now. Probably chatting with friends or perhaps making herself a pot of tea. Suddenly, a loud knock came on the door.

“Mr. Li, we’ll reach our stop in a few minutes—you have to hurry!”

“Alright, I’m coming!” Shen dried up quickly and put on a clean shirt: an olive green tunic Gran-Gran had bought him. He met up with the officer in the main train compartment with his packed bag.

The train slowed to a halt, and the click of cameras and shouting of reporters came from the outside. He took a deep breath and remembered what Raava told him: “There’s always hope.” As the train doors slid open, a melodic chime played and a robotic female voice spoke:  _ Welcome to Republic City _ .


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press comment on the discovery and arrival of Avatar Korra's successor, Shen. However, do their conflicting opinions spell doom for the new Avatar's reputation?

**Republic News** **  
** New Avatar Arrives in Republic City   
By Zheng Wang

Avatar Korra’s successor has been identified as an eighteen-year-old sandbender from the Si Wong Desert named Shen Li. His discovery was unconventional in that it had been almost two decades since the previous Avatar’s passing before the successor was found.

Also extremely unconventional about the new Avatar’s discovery was the circumstances he was discovered in. Avatar Shen had been arrested and is in police custody after allegedly murdering another teenager his age. Due to the Avatar’s importance, his trial, if it happens at all, will take place in Republic City, rather than in the Earth Republic.

The Republic City Police and the Misty Palms Oasis Police Department released a joint statement, stating, “While our investigation is ongoing, the case against the new Avatar is mounting by the day. Whatever the court’s ruling is, justice will be served. We can guarantee that.”

An anonymous source within the department confirmed that, if found guilty, Avatar Shen could be sentenced to death. How such an execution could proceed is in question, as any attempt to execute an Avatar would trigger the Avatar State.

The Avatar enters the State as a self-defense measure, gaining the powers of all the previous Avatars. However, if the Avatar were to die within that state, the cycle would end, the repercussions of which would be disastrous. If the court does decide to convict, police would have to figure out how to make sure the Avatar Spirit can pass on naturally and not put themselves in any danger by triggering the Avatar State.

Avatar historian Lo Feng had this to say on the matter. “This is unprecedented. Nothing like this has ever been done in centuries, perhaps even ever. If the court does go ahead with the conviction, it will certainly be historical.”

On the defense’s side, the White Lotus is working with attorneys to develop Avatar Shen’s defense. The White Lotus, an organization with members around the globe, is tasked with maintaining balance in the world, finding and raising the new Avatar.

The head of the White Lotus, Yin, commented on the Avatar’s arrival as well. He said, “We are working as hard as we can to make sure Avatar Shen has a strong defense going forward. We hope this trial will go over smoothly, for his sake and for the world’s sake. After this is all over, we are excited to begin working with Avatar Shen to help maintain the balance and peace set by his predecessors.”

He is currently on his way to meet with President Hiro, Abbess Jinora, Fire Lord Akem, Chief of Police Beifong and several other world leaders to be introduced to them, as previous Avatars worked closely with these leaders previously.

He is expected to speak at City Hall to introduce himself with the press.

***

**Yuan News**   
Opinion: New Avatar Spells Disaster for the World   
By Jian Liu

Usually, the arrival of a new Avatar is filled with joy and hope for a better future. Unfortunately, the discovery of Avatar Korra’s successor has brought nothing but despair and confusion. The new Avatar, identified as Shen Li, was discovered after allegedly killing a local boy after bending all four elements.

Avatar Shen was arrested and is currently within the custody of the Republic City Police, as the people of the world ask themselves a very simple question: “What do we do now?” If found guilty, the Avatar will be possibly executed. Many were quick to jump to his defense, stating that, as the Avatar, his importance to the world allowed him to evade the death penalty. Such thinking is dangerous, for multiple reasons. 

The first of which is that believing that any person, even the Avatar, is above the law, opens the door for even more exceptions. Soon enough, all high-ranking officials will be exempt from being arrested “for their importance.” If we do not hold our leaders accountable for their actions, how do expect them to act on our behalf?

Moreover, this Avatar has shown himself to be dangerous. Many claim that killing is something the Avatar has done and has to do to maintain balance. Avatar Kyoshi is a famous example of doing the best for the people of the world, even at the expense of another’s life. However, Avatar Shen’s assault and murder charges show only one thing: recklessness. Trusting this person with the powers and duties of the Avatar will lead to an infinitely more unbalanced world.

Many others argue that the Avatar should be held accountable, but the death penalty should not be considered. However, these people do not give any other alternative to punishment. Do the police imprison the Avatar, similarly to the Red Lotus years before? Wouldn’t that leave the world without an Avatar for even longer, perhaps as long as a century?

The threat of an Avatar going rogue is too much of a risk for the citizens of the world to take. Allowing any menace to continue existing only stands to threaten the peace of the world. The Misty Palms Oasis was already the first victim of this so-called “protector’s” rampages. Should Republic City be next?

***

**United Daily News** **  
** Opinion: In Defense of the Avatar   
By Fu Chen

The almost two decades’ absence of the Avatar has ended with the finding of Avatar Shen Li. However, many were quick to attack the young Avatar for his alleged “crime spree” and recklessness. The Yuan News went so far as to say that the new Avatar “only stands to threaten the peace of the world.” Despite these outlandish claims, all this rhetoric stands to do is spread fear and lies.

While those who make these comments claim that they wish to uphold the peace and order of modern society, this could not be further from the truth. Many newspapers have already jumped to discussing the Avatar’s execution months before his actual trial. Whatever happened to the assumption of innocence? If anything is dangerous here, it’s this blatant ignorance of our own judicial process.

Many have also reasoned that, by allowing the Avatar to be executed, it will hold him accountable to his crimes. While in theory this seems like a good idea, in practice it would be catastrophic. Giving any nation the power to execute the Avatar, the most important figure in international politics, opens up the possibility for nations to attempt to eliminate Avatars that do not favor them. Prohibiting the four nations from doing this will prevent a similar situation to the Hundred Year War, in which the Fire Nation attempted to eliminate air- and waterbenders to consolidate their power.

Another fact many people seem to ignore is that the Avatar, no matter how powerful they are, is still human and is allowed to make mistakes. The Avatar is but another person, like me and you, and just like me and you, they make mistakes. If we were to hold every Avatar to the standards of a god, every Avatar in history would have been executed.

Another problem with simply executing Avatar Shen is the prolonged absence of a fully realized Avatar. It has been eighteen years since Avatar Korra’s passing. If the search for Shen’s successor, in the event he is executed, takes just as long, adding the additional years of training the Avatar must undergo, the world will be without an Avatar for almost half a century. For context, during Avatar Aang’s absence in an iceberg, Fire Lord Sozin started the Hundred Year War, the effects of which the world is still feeling today. Especially in today’s age, with rising tensions between the Fire Nation and Earth Republic, is it really wise to further prolong attempts towards peace?

In the end, this matter will not be settled by newspapers or its readers, but rather within a courtroom by a panel of judges. After judging the evidence and hearing both sides of the argument, they will make the right decision. Justice will prevail, and balance and peace shall continue on, as it always has and as it always will.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen meets with the world's leaders and addresses Republic City for the first time. Will his appearance be tainted by his recent murder charge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone (if you celebrate it) and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Shen sat in the cramped back of the moving Satomobile, his handcuffs digging into his wrists. He tried shifting in his seat to try and be more comfortable, but to no avail. He slumped in his seat in defeat.

He looked to his side, where Boma usually would be, but sitting there was just another police officer, assigned with escorting him everywhere. They had taken Boma to the Republic City Zoo, much to his chagrin. She had protested at first, but Shen was able to calm her down. “I’m bummed about this too, Bo,” he had said to her in a hushed tone, “but I’ll be back. Just try and hold on for a little longer.”

The Satomobile drove past towering buildings that loomed over the small car like concrete giants. Along their sides were huge billboards with flashy displays of the newest products of the day.  _ “Buy the new Satomobile for the Moon Festival!” _ said one with a shining silver Satomobile printed on it. “ _ Republic City needs a hero. Re-elect President Hiro!” _ another said, with the president’s smiling face gleaming. A section of his smile was peeling, making him look like he had large bucked teeth.

The bustling streets had hundreds of people walking along the road, more than Shen had ever seen at once. Walking alongside them were spirits: creatures of the Spirit World that stayed in the human world after Harmonic Convergence. He watched as a bright green blob bounced beside a person as they chatted.

The car made a right turn and Shen looked at the pearly white building at the end, its roof tiled with gold and topped with a brilliant jade dome. Shen stared in utter awe as it glinted in the sunlight.

“There it is,” the officer to his left said. “City Hall.” Standing at the front of the building were dozens of reporters and photographers, all facing towards the main front door. At the base of the steps were many more people, all chattering among themselves. The car made a left turn and parked on the sidewalk adjacent to the building, away from the crowd. As an officer opened the door from the outside, Shen glanced at his hands and back at the crowd.

“Do you think you can take these off of me?” he asked, holding up his cuffed hands.

“I’m afraid not, sir.”

“Please? They’re feeling  _ really _ cramped. I might be losing circulation.”

The officer sighed and reluctantly unlocked the cuffs. Shen stepped outside, stretching his arms out. He began making his way to the side entrance, officers surrounding him in all directions.

“What exactly am I going to be doing here?” Shen asked.

“You will be introducing yourself to several world leaders, and then later to the press,” the officer to his right said, gesturing towards the crowd of reporters. Shen’s eyes widened.

“T-to the press?”

“Yes, Avatar Korra did the same when she first arrived in Republic City.”

“Yes, I get that, but you couldn’t have told me beforehand?”

“We are on a tight schedule, Mr. Li. I apologize.” Shen sighed as the officer opened the door for him.

He was led into a large room, with a glossy mahogany table in the center. The blue carpet felt soft underneath his shoes. It reminded him of the sand from back home. The concrete of Republic City was hard on his feet. Dispersed throughout the room chatting in small groups were several other people, dressed in clothing from the other nations. They all looked to him as he entered and hushed themselves.

“Avatar Shen, welcome,” a woman approached him. She was wearing a light blue parka, its white hood circling her neck like a lion’s mane.

“Thank you, Chief…” Shen tried to remember her name from civics class.

“Akna,” she replied. “Chief Akna of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Welcome, young Avatar. I’ve heard much about you,” said Chief Tulimaq of the Northern Water Tribe. His long black hair was tied in several interlocking braids. Shen recognized the pearly white smile of the next leader, though his teeth weren’t bucked.

“President Hiro, good to meet you,” he shook Shen’s hand with both of his, his grin spreading from ear to ear. Up next came two other leaders, one dressed in olive green and the other in maroon robes. 

“After you, Fire Lord Akem,” said the man in the olive suit, stepping back.

“Thank, you, President Yang. I’ll remember this next time you invade my islands.” The scorn in his voice was palpable. President Yang laughed emptily.

“They weren’t yours in the first place.”

“Ahem,” An older woman went in between the two, “could you two cut it out for once?” The two muttered an apology to her.  _ Not to each other though _ , Shen noticed.

“Please forgive them, they don’t usually see eye to eye.”

The woman’s long gray hair was tied in a small bun at the top. She wore loose orange and red robes that went down to her knees. A light blue arrow ran down her forehead.

“Hello, Avatar Shen. I am–”

“Jinora,” Shen immediately replied. The air nomad cocked her head to the side.

“How did you know my name?” Shen remembered his dream with Raava.

“I–I’m not quite sure.” She squinted at him.

“Interesting… I see you really are Korra’s successor.” Her amber eyes stared deeply into him, as if looking past him and remembering a fond memory.

“Avatar Shen,” another voice spoke. Shen looked to the side and standing there was a middle-aged man. He wore armor, made up of several metal plates layered on top of one another. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch. “Chief Hong Lu of Republic City Police. You’ll be staying with my family until your trial.” He stuck his hand straight out for him to shake. His handshake was firm, and Shen’s hand became sore.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

“Chief Lu,” another officer, a young woman with her hair tied in a ponytail, leaned into the room. “It’s time, sir.” The police chief directed the leaders to the main chamber of City Hall and then towards the main entrance. Two officers opened the large double doors, and the nations’ leaders exited first to the applause of the crowd.

As he began to step out, the officer from before grabbed his shoulder. “Not yet,” she said. “They’ll introduce you first.”

“What do I say?” The officer pulled a few cards from her pocket and shoved them into his palms.

“President Hiro wanted me to give these to you.” Shen nodded. He shifted his weight from one one foot to another as President Hiro addressed the crowd.

“Kyoshi. Aang. Korra. All of them were heroes of our world. For millennia, the Avatar has brought balance to the four nations. Avatar Korra, for example, oversaw the establishment of the Earth Republic and welcomed a new era of peace between spirits and humans.” The crowd cheered and applauded.

“But unfortunately, an Avatar’s time is not forever. Like the changing of the seasons, an Avatar’s time on this earth comes to an end, and the cycle continues anew. The search for the new Avatar begins, and once they are found, we must welcome them with open arms. So without further ado, please welcome Avatar Shen!” The crowd cheered loudly.

Shen’s knees wobbled as he took a step towards the door. He took a deep breath, and made his way to the podium. Cameras flashed, and the crowd hushed. Shen opened his mouth to speak. As the microphone shrieked with feedback, he felt the entire crowd wince simultaneously. Shen spoke slowly. He read from the notecards.

“Thank you, President Hiro. I thank him and the other nations’ leaders for being so kind as to join me here today. I know that the shoes I have to fill are large. Avatar Korra saved Republic City from the Earth Empire’s army. Avatar Aang ended the Hundred Year War. However, I promise to you today, that I will work to continue on their legacy, of peace and balance for the world.” Suddenly, from the crowd, a man rushed forward.

“Liar!” he yelled. “You’re a murderer! Go back to the desert, you criminal!” Police grabbed the man by the arms as they dragged him away. “You’ll destroy us all!” Shen looked down at his notecards to begin reading again. As he opened his mouth to speak, he sighed. He slipped the notecards back into his pocket and looked up to face the crowd.

“I know that many of you think I am a killer. And to be honest, I am a killer.” Though they were silent, he could hear the silent whispers of the crowd as they judged him in their minds.

“I am willing to face whatever punishment comes my way. I hope that I can atone for my mistakes. However, I won’t be able to do that if I am to die. So I ask all of you, the people who I am meant to serve, to give me a second chance. With all of us working together, me and you, we can bring balance for us all. Thank you.” He turned away from the podium, and the barrage of questions began.

“Avatar Shen, when you say ‘I am a killer’ are you confessing to killing Hou Lu?”

“Avatar Shen, does this mean you will go ahead with the trial?”

“The Avatar will take no questions,” one of Shen’s escorting officers leaned into the mic. He was led down the steps opposite to the side where he first arrived. There, by a small row of trees, stood Chief Lu and another boy around Shen’s age. Chief Lu gestured to him.

“This is my son, Han. You’ll be sharing a room with him. Maybe you can get to know each other.”

“Hi, Shen, it’s good to meet you!” Shen held out his hand to Han. He took a good look at the boy in front of him. He was much taller than Shen; he was only up to the boy’s chest. Han’s chiseled jawline complimented his wide goofy grin. His hazel eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and his short black hair was pushed to the side. Shen felt his face turn red as Han grabbed his hand to shake. It was firm, like Chief Lu’s, but not as suffocating.

The two of them stepped into the dark blue Satomobile that was parked along the sidewalk. Chief Lu turned on the ignition and began to drive. Shen could see several police motorcycles surround them. Throughout the car ride, as he and Han made small talk, he couldn’t help but glance back at those hazel eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Republic News correspondent Lei Song interviews President Hiro of the United Republic, who comments on Avatar Shen and the claims of corruption against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this chapter, except to keep an eye on President Hiro. With that being said, enjoy the chapter!

**Republic News**

“This Isn’t the Republic City I Know”

By Lei Song

Earlier today, President Hiro spoke at Avatar Shen’s first public appearance. The Avatar is currently under investigation for the alleged murder of teenager Hou Chen and the assault of two of Chen’s friends. At the press conference, he stated the words “I am a killer,” but declined to comment, leaving reporters and citizens alike to wonder what he meant. 

His approval ratings are the lowest in recorded history, even lower than Avatar Korra’s after Republic City’s spirit vine infestation. He is scheduled to go to trial in the coming months. With so much at stake, we sat with President Hiro of the United Republic to talk about the new Avatar.

Song: Thank you, President Hiro, for coming.

Hiro: The pleasure’s all mine.

Song: How are you today?

Hiro: I’m doing fine. My kids kept me up all throughout last night asking me about Shen. “Could he bend all the elements?” “Did he go into the Avatar State?” Raising children is hard work.

Song: I can relate, I have a few kids myself. Speaking of the Avatar, though, shall I hit you with the first question?

Hiro: Well don’t do it too hard.

[laughs]

Song: You spent some time with the new Avatar today. What do you make of him? Do you believe he will do well?

Hiro: Well, we didn’t spend that much time together as I wanted, but, from what I was able to see, including that wonderful speech he made, he seems like an intelligent, humble young man. I am truly excited to continue working with him.

Song: As you know, the Avatar will go to trial sometime in the future for the murder of Hou Chen and the assault of two others. Given the nature of the crime, it is possible for the death penalty to be carried out. Do you believe the death penalty should be considered?

Hiro: I don’t believe I should comment on this, out of respect for our judicial system. I think if we allow it to play out, justice will be served in that courtroom. However, what I will say is that some of the comments I’ve heard about that young man are devastating. It’s truly horrible. My family has lived in this city since Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko first founded it, over one hundred fifty years ago. This isn’t the Republic City I know and love.

Song: What do you mean by that?

Hiro: Many of these people aren’t just calling for his being found guilty. They’re calling for his execution. Republic City has always been a community of love and acceptance, for as long as I could remember. We’ve always been able to sort out our problems with words, not violence. I think we should continue that tradition.

Song: But, in the case that the Avatar is found guilty and his punishment is carried out, is Republic City and the White Lotus prepared to begin the search for the next Avatar? Many blame the lack of leadership during your first term for the particularly long time it took to identify Avatar Korra’s successor.

Hiro: That’s just absurd. The United Republic is not responsible for the White Lotus. If you have a problem with their process, you can take it up with them, not me. You cannot blame me for their mistakes, not that I blame them for anything.

Song: But Republic City is directly responsible for much of the White Lotus’ funds. After Avatar Korra’s death, the White Lotus actually  _ lost _ funds.

Hiro: There’s a simple explanation for that. Years in which an Avatar dies are always tough economically. It’s been like that for centuries. We had to redraw our entire budget. It was a mess. We decided to slash the funds where we needed it the least.

Song: In a time when the world needed it most, the White Lotus was a liability?

Hiro: Specifically, the greatest liability was arts and education. The White Lotus is mostly an educational and artistic institution—you can look it up yourself. Many museums and schools lost funding that year. And, in regards to the search for a possible succeeding Avatar, they are incredibly prepared, but I don’t think it’ll happen.

Song: How can you be so sure?

Hiro: Hope. My great-grandfather always told me that there was always hope. They never expected that the Avatar would return to them after one hundred years, but my grandfather did. They called him crazy but guess what? Just a few days later, it was revealed to them that Avatar Aang had awoken again. It is that same hope that I try and govern and campaign with.

Song: What about corruption? Do you govern on that as well? Many whistleblowers have come out and claimed your administration took over a million yuan in bribes last year and gave said money to those who donated to your reelection campaign.

Hiro: Those whistleblowers are lying through their teeth, and they know it. And, as for giving money for loyalty, I simply invested government money into local businesses, as almost every president before me has done, so I don’t see why it’s an issue. The fact they donated money to me was purely a coincidence. Lots of people did. Besides, I came here to talk about Avatar Shen, not this tabloid junk.

Song: Well I believe it’s a valid issue to discuss.

Hiro: Look, I’ve already told the truth. What else can you expect from me? Next question, please.

Song: Yes, of course. What has not been properly addressed by many in the press is the potential stalling of the Avatar’s training. The Avatar must master the bending styles of all four elements to fulfill their duties. But, Avatar Shen has not had any formal bending training, and the trial may interrupt time that is traditionally spent learning bending. How will the United Republic address this?

Hiro: Well, again, as I’ve stated before, the White Lotus is in charge of making sure the Avatar learns what he needs to learn, not Republic City. But, we are willing to send additional funds to the White Lotus to make sure that the Avatar has the best bending teachers to aid him. He is a fine bender already, it seems like. His father was a pro-bending champion. Lao Li, have you heard of him?

Song: I have. I met him once, a few years ago.

Hiro: One of the best pro-benders there ever was. It was a real shame what happened to him. I believe the Avatar and I would agree that crime is a big issue we need to work on in the future.

Song: Investigators believe that Avatar Shen’s father’s murder caused the young child “to develop a festering hate towards society.” Do you think this is the case, from what you’ve seen?

Hiro: Perhaps, but you’d have to ask him to know that. I don’t think it’s likely. My father passed when I was particularly young as well. I don’t think I ever detested society. Instead, it gave me sort of a drive to keep going. It made me realize that the world was a crummy place, but no one else was going to fix it, so I might as well try. I see a lot of myself in the young Avatar. I see that same drive I had—that same determination.

Song: Has there been any attempt to try and reach out to the Avatar to train him in governing or diplomacy?

Hiro: Yes, eventually Republic City will reach out to Avatar Shen to begin working at City Hall for us, once he starts his bending training. But give the boy some rest, he just got here a day ago. He will learn what he needs to learn eventually. You mustn’t rush it. My mother always said “Patience makes perfect.”

Song: I see. Do you think his training is being hindered in any way by the trial?

Hiro: Not at all. It isn’t like he has no free time whatsoever. There is still many months until his trial, and he has the entirety of Republic City to his disposal, with proper supervision of course. I would not be surprised if that young man has already found himself a firebending teacher.

Song: What of his other duties? With the rising tensions between the Fire Nation and Earth Republic over the decades in Avatar Korra’s absence, when can we expect Avatar Shen to start aiding in decision making?

Hiro: At the moment, he is slightly occupied, but I imagine him joining us at the negotiating table very soon, perhaps even in the next year. As soon as we can put this entire trial behind us, and as long as the Avatar does his best to fulfill his duties, balance will be maintained, just as it has for millennia.

Song: For all our sakes, Mr. President, it is. Thank you for your time today, and good luck on your reelection campaign.

Hiro: Again, the pleasure is all mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen befriends his roommate Han, who agrees to teach him firebending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the newest installment of Avatar: The Chronicles of Shen, our hero has big gay.

Han and Shen were discussing their favorite pro-benders when the car slowed to a halt. Shen looked out the car window and saw a gray three-storied building, with trees dotted along the sidewalk. The both of them stepped out of the car and stretched.

“Welcome, Shen,” Han said, waving his hand towards the house, “to Casa de la Lu.” Shen grinned widely. He began to move towards the front door, but as he began to step forward, a loud “ahem” came from behind him. Chief Lu looked at him with his arms crossed, his car trunk open.

“Oh, sorry.” Shen went to retrieve his bag. As he grabbed his single suitcase, the police chief grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Don’t think that just because the Avatar you get any special treatment,” he whispered quietly. “Remember your place, Li. You are a prisoner. Don’t get too comfortable.” The chief’s arm metal arm cuffs dug into his shoulder, like a large fang biting into him. Shen pulled away and ran up towards Han.

Shen entered the house. It was roomy, at least roomier than his grandma’s place. He sniffed the air. Like his Gran-Gran’s home, something good was cooking. He leaned his head into the kitchen, where he saw a short woman sauteing vegetables in a pan over a stove. As he got a better look, he could see the stove was being lit by the woman’s own hands. She saw him come in.

“Oh, hello! You must be Shen.” She walked up to shake his hand. Her fingers were caked with ash and soot, so Shen hesitated to shake it. For a second he could have sworn her face turned into a scowl. He shook it reluctantly, flashing a nervous smile. “My husband has told me… many things about you.” Before Shen could imagine what those “many things” were, Han called from the stairs.

“Shen, do you need me to bring your bag up?”

“Er, no I got it!” he replied. He turned to Ms. Lu. “It was nice meeting you.” Her wide smile never faltered as she returned to her vegetables. As he turned around, he could feel her eyes burning into the back of his head

Shen went to get his bags.  _ Note to self, _ he thought.  _ Stay away from Ms. Lu. _ He met with Han at the top of the stairs.

“So, how are things so far?” Han asked, leading Shen down the hall.

“It’s great.  _ Way _ better than a jail cell,” Shen replied.

Han opened the door to his room and led Shen inside. It was spacious, with Republic City Police posters on the wall.

“Don’t mind the posters. They were for some school event Dad had, but no one would take them,” Han chuckled.

“They look… interesting,” Shen said, trying to be polite. The poster he was looking at had an awkwardly-designed police officer, their metal armor plates resembling a long dress. Han looked at the same one.

“What a pretty lady,” Han commented, nodding. “Now  _ that’s _ my ideal woman.” He pointed at the drawing’s exaggerated eyes that resembled figs and its eyebrows, which reminded Shen of stickbugs. They looked at each other, trying to hold their laughter before cackling.

***

Shen began to unroll his sleeping bag on the ground.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Han said. “You can take the bed.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m supposed to be a prisoner, anyway.”

“Well fine,” Han said, shrugging. “Guess we’ll both have to sleep in the bed then.” Shen felt his ears turn hot.

“I’m joking. I’ll just throw down some sheets next to you.”

Han laid out his blanket on the ground. He sat down cross-legged next to Shen.

“So…” Han began. “What’s being the Avatar like?” Shen thought about how he should respond. Should he be honest? Han looked trustworthy, but how could he be sure? He stared into those glistening hazel eyes.

“Surprisingly more lonely than I thought it’d be,” he replied. “You hear of Aang and his companions: Katara, Sokka and Toph, and you think of all the cool adventures you’ll have with even cooler people.” He looked back at Han.

“But to be honest, this has been pretty shitty so far. I just want to get away from it all and go back to the way things were.”

Han had been gazing at him intently.

“Things will never be able to go back to the way they once were. You just have to live with that. But there’s a bright side to this.” He paused for a second, as if thinking over his words, and continued. “I was able to meet you.”

“You barely know me.”

Han grinned. “And it certainly says something about you that in the short time I’ve known you, I already can tell you’re a great person.”

“Thanks,” Shen blushed. “I wish everyone was like you. I feel like everyone is against me now that I’m the Avatar, y’know? The police, the press… I have so many things I need to do, and people’s expectations are so high. Like how am I supposed to master  _ all four _ bending disciplines?”

“Hey,” Han interjected. “I’m not against you! And I could teach you firebending, if you wanted.” 

Shen smiled. “Y-you would?”

“Of course! That’s what friends do.” Han paused. “We are friends, right?”

“Of course.”

***

“A wise man once said, ‘Firebending is concentrated in the breath, not the muscles,’” Han explained. Shen was standing in a wide stance in Han’s backyard, his fists pressed together. The chirp of crickets could be heard all around them. “Your breath contains energy. Feel it flow through your body. Feel the heat in the air and within yourself.” Han looked at Shen.

“Your stance is all wrong. Here.” He grabbed Shen’s shoulders and adjusted them. He slid his arm down his leg and pushed his thigh down so he was closer to the ground. Shen immediately felt his face get warmer.

“There we go, you feel hotter already. Now, let me just get something…” Han went off to the side and returned with a small leaf. He placed it in between Shen’s thumbs.

“Feel the energy in your body. Pay attention to your breathing.” Shen breathed deeply and back out. He felt oddly relaxed.

“Do you feel the heat around you?”

“No,” Shen replied. “But I feel… calmer. I’m living in the moment.”

“That’s nice for meditation, but that doesn’t make for good firebending. You need to pay attention to what’s around you and adapt to it. You have to change.” Shen sighed. He fell into the stance again. He began to breathe in and out again. The calm washed over him again as he gained focus again.

“You’re too tense,” Han interjected. “Loosen up a little. Remember, it’s all in the breath.”

“Isn’t this how you stand?” Shen was confused.

“You need to be strong, yet flexible. You’re thinking too much like an earthbender.”

“I  _ am _ an earthbender.”

“At the moment, you’re just a firebender-in-training. Now, again.” Shen dropped down in the stance again, trying to be not as tense. He tried focusing on his breathing more. Han interjected again.

“Are you feeling it now?”

“Could you not interrupt?” Shen said, slightly annoyed. “I felt like I was getting it that time.”

“I’m just trying to help. How else are you supposed to learn firebending?”

“Ugh! This isn’t working.”

“It’s only because you aren’t listening.”

“Maybe you’re just a bad teacher.” Silence hung in the air. Han sighed and began to walk away. Shen’s face flushed. “Wait, Han, I’m sorry, I–”

“Here.” He grabbed Shen’s shoulders from behind.

“Uh, h-hey, what are you doing?” Han pulled him in so Shen’s ear was pressed against his chest.

“Can you feel my heartbeat?”

“What are you doing?”

“Just answer the question.” Shen closed his eyes. Very faintly, he could hear a light  _ thump, thump, thump _ in Han’s chest.

“Yes.” Han nodded.

“Good, pay attention to that.” He turned him so Shen’s back was up against his chest. 

“Do you still feel it?” Shen closed his eyes again. Though it was much more faint, he could still feel the rhythmic thump in his chest.

“Yes.”

“Hold the leaf in front of you.” Shen held the leaf similarly to how he did before. “Feel the energy flow through me and you. Feel the heat of our bodies together, and feel it move between us. Then, slowly but surely, direct all that towards the leaf.”

Shen breathed in deeply. He felt Han’s heart’s rhythmic thumping as it pulsed within him. He breathed in deeply again. He felt Han’s warm chest against his back. Another breath. He felt a slight tingle in his body form. He let it spread throughout its body, allowing it to flow through his feet and fingers.  _ Could Han feel that too? _

Shen imagined the warmth exiting his fingers towards the leaf. Again. He took another breath. He still felt Han’s chest against his back. Again. He imagined directing the tingle in his chest towards his fingertips. They felt hotter now. Again. He took another deep breath. He felt the air flow into his lungs as his heart beat faster. He felt it pulse through him. Again. As he let out one last breath, he opened his eyes and saw small wisps of smoke rising from the leaf, as it glowed orange with embers.

“I did it…” Shen whispered.

“We did it! Teamwork, baby!” Han hugged Shen from behind, picking him up.

“C-could you please set me down?” Shen wheezed, gasping for air.

“Oh.” Han chuckled, putting his hand on his neck. “Sorry about that.”

***

Han and Shen lied on the ground next to each other.

“You did good today. We made some good progress.”

“I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without you,  _ Sifu Han _ .”

Han grinned. “‘Sifu Han.’ I like the sound of that.”

Shen groaned. “Oh, no, you’re going to start making me call you that, aren’t you?” Han laughed.

“Perhaps.” He turned to his side and yawned. “Rest up, tonight. We have a long day of training tomorrow.”

“Alright, good night.” Shen turned so he was facing the ceiling. For the first time, he felt… excited to do something new. Back home, there wasn’t much to be excited about. Not that he didn’t enjoy it—he was perfectly satisfied then.

But now he felt completely different. He was edging the line between the familiar and the new, and he didn’t know where he wanted to end up.

He didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Was this hope, as Raava described it? The feeling that the next day was going to be better than the last? Whatever it was, Shen envisioned his new life: a life in Republic City—a life with Han, and couldn’t help but smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protesters gather in the streets to protest the potential execution of Avatar Shen as the press polarizes the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elemental Times really is an... interesting newspaper.

**Republic News** **  
** Protests in Republic City as Tensions with Police Rise   
By Zheng Wang

Protests have erupted throughout Republic City as Avatar Shen’s trial date is still in question. The Avatar has been charged with the murder of teenager Hou Chen of the Misty Palms Oasis and the assault of two of his companions.

According to political analyst Reina Saitou, the cause for this polarization is the press. “You see, time and time again with things like this, the press always taking sides. The Yuan News and the Elemental Times are the worst offenders. Their opinion pieces spread outrageous ideas that polarize the public, spreading misinformation.” It is important to note that Avatar Shen’s trial has not occurred yet, and he is assumed innocent.

The most recent protests have turned violent, as hundreds gathered at City Hall, urging for President Hiro to stay the Avatar’s execution in the event he is found guilty.

An anonymous protester present had this to say: “This isn’t a matter of justice. It’s about keeping the world safe. To just get rid of an Avatar… it’s frightening, it truly is. We cannot allow this execution to occur. If the police are afraid of a fully realized Avatar, what do they have to hide?”

Many legal questions still stand if the president can even do that. Legal scholar and Avatar historian Lo Feng had this to say:

“Usually, the president is separate from the courts. That was the plan Avatar Korra and the original council had in place all those years ago. The implications of a president overruling the court decision, especially the Superior Court’s, are definitely frightening.”

The protesters were met with much police resistance, who attempted to break up the crowd. Also present at City Hall were counter protesters who were against the Avatar. Both protesters and police alike were injured, some even in critical condition. One man firebended columns of fire into the surrounding crowd, leaving six protesters and three police officers hospitalized for second- and third-degree burns.

Republic City Police released a statement shortly after the protest at City Hall. They say, “All these protesters are doing is obstructing our abilities to find the truth and bring justice. Our hearts go out to the three officers who are currently in critical condition, as well as to their families. We thank them for their service to this wonderful city. And to those who wish to continue obstructing justice, let this be a warning that we will not take this behavior lightly, and punishment will be inflicted.” The department’s threat seemed to have no effect on protesters. On the contrary, their numbers doubled shortly after the police’s statement.

Avatar Shen is currently staying at the home of Chief of Police Lu. Many have been concerned that the young Avatar is being mistreated. The police chief stated, about the Avatar, “[he’s] being properly taken care of as we speak. His needs are being fulfilled, and he is extremely comfortable. All these rumors that he’s being chained up in my basement are nonsense.”

The Republic City Police are enforcing a curfew for all citizens of Republic City, starting tonight. No person may exit their homes without a permit past sundown, the penalty being fines to even jail time.

Avatar Shen is expected to make an appearance at City Hall, where he will address the press and meet with his lawyers to begin crafting his defense.

***

**The Elemental Times**   
Opinion: The New Amon   
By Kenzo Amano

As protests erupt throughout Republic City, its hardworking citizens watch as their city burns to the ground. A dozen people, including three police officers, are hospitalized as water healers scramble to save their lives. Such civil unrest has not been seen in Republic City since Amon’s Equalist uprising. So, as this all happens, those same hardworking citizens can’t help but ask why? Why did this happen? Who is responsible?

The answer is simple: the reason for all of this is our very own Avatar Shen. He has proven in his short tenure as Avatar that he cares not for the regular people of the world, but instead for saving his own life and consolidating his own power. Amon and he share many similarities.

Both Amon and the Avatar hide behind a carefully made mask. Amon’s mask is quite literal. Who can forget going to the Republic City Museum as a kid with your third-grade class and seeing the cold, empty eyes of Amon’s shattered mask? However, the mask of Avatar Shen is a metaphorical one.

Shen hides behind the identity and behind our expectations of what an Avatar is. He proclaims that he is here for us—that he wishes to serve the people of the world, like every Avatar before him. But this is simply a facade, meant to bring nostalgia to those who remember Avatar Korra’s tenure and to trick those who grew up after her death that this is what an Avatar looks like.

Amon’s Equalists and Avatar Shen’s supporters both use propaganda to further their agenda. Over eighty years ago, Amon preached the rhetoric of equality and justice for the non-benders of the city. He spoke with such resolve that persuaded even the most ardently against him to agree.

Now, it’s obvious Avatar Shen does not have such speaking capabilities (his speech at City Hall is evidence of that) but something the Avatar does have is the media. Many media outlets and newspapers were quick to defend the new Avatar as nothing more than a struggling youth, perpetrating the other side as heartless for wanting to execute a child.

But we here at the Elemental Times speak nothing but the truth. And the truth is that Avatar Shen is neither a child nor innocent—he has the potential to threaten the balance of his world with his incredible power. Other media outlets are too afraid to say the cold hard facts at the expense of Republic City’s citizens. The media’s perversion of the truth has polarized the public, leading to the violent protests we see now.

Unfortunately, something Avatar Shen and Amon also share in common, is that they do not hesitate to use violence when things don’t go their way. At the source of all this, Avatar Shen himself is under investigation and will stand trial for murdering a neighbor using bending. Amon too, famously took away people’s ability to bend for “equality.”

Their supporters, like them, do not fear the law nor police. The Equalists held a violent takeover of the city eighty years ago that only ended when Avatar Korra revealed Amon to be the fraud he was. In the present day, one could see that the Avatar’s supporters are doing the same. Those dozen hospitalized people? They were all injured at a protest against the police, in which a man from the crowd firebended haphazardly. Is this the “peace” and “balance” Avatar Shen brings with him?

It is said that history repeats itself, and in this case, it appears so. However, we the people have the ability to make sure it does not. All the signs are there that point to Avatar Shen being a menace. Do not let them go unnoticed. We, like Avatar Korra before, must rip off the mask of this phony. His rampage has already cost one life and the security of our own city. Who will be next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen meets with his lawyers to begin crafting his defense, when he realizes a horrible truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prosecutor is so cartoonishly evil lmao.

Shen stood at the podium, the cameras’ flashing almost blinding.

“I do not condone violence whatsoever. People who hurt others in my name are not affiliated with me. Please do not take this as an opportunity to harm others. My job is to maintain peace and harmony. Thank you.”

The crowd of reporters began to all speak at once. Shen pointed to one.

“Avatar Shen, much of the press has published opinion pieces and analysis articles about you. What do you think about the media commenting on your trial?”

“I think it’s too early to be making any assumptions about anything,” Shen replied. “It’s still early on, and I haven’t even had a hearing yet. People are jumping too quickly to conclusions. However, the White Lotus has been working diligently with attorneys to aid me with the upcoming legal battle. Next question.” As the reporters fired up again, Shen pointed to another.

“Avatar Shen, it is customary for the Avatar to learn all four bending styles. Have you started training yet?”

“Yes, I have. A…” Shen paused to think as to what to call him, “a very close friend of mine has begun teaching me firebending. I think I’m doing well, but I’m sure he would say otherwise.” His joke was met with a few chuckles from the crowd.

“Next question,” Shen said, pointing to another reporter.

“Avatar Shen,” they began, “Have you met with lawyers to begin planning your defense?”

“I will once we wrap this up. Speaking of which,” he glanced to the row of trees, where Han was waving his arms and pointing to his wrist, “I must be going now. No further questions.” The reporters continued to chatter as he exited to his left.

Han was waiting for him there. “You did good.”

“Thanks.” Shen had spent the last few days rehearsing what he had to say, repeating the lines over and over again as to avoid fumbling up like he did last time.

Han opened the car door for him.

“My good sir,” he said, bowing. Shen rolled his eyes. Shen sat in the passenger seat, stretching out his arms. After much discussion, Chief Lu gave Han special clearance to be Shen’s escort, as long as Han was the one driving, other officers surrounded them on motorcycles and Shen had to be in handcuffs. However, without anyone else in the car, the latter was difficult to enforce.

Shen buckled his seatbelt as Han got into the driver’s seat.

“Off to the police station now?” Han asked. Shen nodded. He dreaded meeting up with his lawyers, as it made his impending trial seem all too real.

Han started up the car and began driving. He made a right turn and continued straight forward. They passed another one of President Hiro’s campaign billboards. His face was crossed out in red spray paint and the word “tyrant” was emblazoned across it. Han eyes shifted towards it but quickly shifted back to the road.

“So…” he began. “How’s the press been?”

“Bad,” Shen replied. “Even United Daily is hesitating on defending me.” He sighed. “Things aren’t looking that great.”

“I mean, most of the stuff is just absurd. Have you seen what the Elemental Times said about you yesterday?”

Shen smirked. “That I’m looking for world domination?” He laughed. “Give me a break, I barely even want to be Avatar, let alone ruling the entire world.” Han laughed alongside him, a big grin forming on his face. Shen stared at his eyes, which seemed full of joy. As Han glanced back at him, Shen turned, looking outside at the passing buildings.

“We’re here,” Han said. The car began to slow at the front of the police headquarters. Two opposing crowds were facing each other, yelling. On one side, benders were throwing rocks and sparks of fire. On the other, police were trying to contain the crowd, creating makeshift barriers with metal and yelling for the crowd to stand down.

“Er, maybe we should enter through the back.” Han sped up the car again, turning towards the back of the building.

As Han opened Shen’s door, he held out his hand for Shen to hold.

“You don’t have to treat me like a child, I can walk by myself.”

Han smirked. “Of course, but escorting you reminds me how small you are.” he said teasingly, ruffling Shen’s hair.

“Shut up,” Shen replied, blushing. With locked arms the two went inside.

***

Han directed Shen into a room with two tables facing each other. One was empty, whereas the other was covered in stacks of books, binders and sheets of paper. Sitting at the table was a woman dressed in blue robes, with a gray shoulder piece, a white flower emblazoned on its center. She rose from her seat.

“Hello, Avatar Shen,” she said. “I’m the head of the White Lotus, Yin, I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Thank you,” Shen replied. “And yes, I have. Er, where are the attorneys? I thought I was meeting with them as well.”

“Behind here!” From behind the stack of papers emerged a short balding man, wearing a brown corduroy suit. He held out his hand for Shen to shake. “Hello, Avatar Shen, I’ve been tasked with defending you. My name is Jiro. It is an honor to serve you.”

“Er, thank you,” Shen said, shaking his hand. He had been expecting “a team of lawyers,” based on all the things he had heard from the White Lotus.

“So, when do we start?”

Yin squinted at Han, who was still locking arms with Shen. “Should he be here? He’s from the police, no?”

“Well I’m on Shen’s side, so—” Shen turned to Han.

“Maybe you should go. Just wait in the hall, okay?” He looked into Han’s eyes. He nodded, letting go of Shen’s arm.

“Alright.” He hesitated for a second, but left the room.

“Very well then,” Yin said. “Take a seat, young Avatar.” Shen sat in one of the chairs at the table. The attorney began.

“So, as you know, your hearing will take place soon to decide if you are to go to trial in the coming months–”

“I want to plead guilty,” Shen interjected.

Yin looked surprised. “I know you have good intentions, but you can’t seriously be considering that.”

“This can’t go to trial. If I’m found guilty by trial, I’ll be executed, and if I’m found innocent, people will think I cheated the system.”

“So what are you considering? A plea deal?”

Shen nodded. “If I plead to a less serious crime, I might be given a lighter sentence, so those who are for me will be satisfied. And since I’m still being punished, the other side will be too.”

“But the world needs its Avatar,” Yin said. “If you were to be put in prison for decades—”

“This is the only option.”

The lawyer sighed. “Fine, we’ll try and work things out with the prosecution.” Suddenly, a knock came at the door. “Speaking of which…”

A tall man entered, with short greasy hair and wearing a black suit. He took a seat at the table on the other side of the room, setting down his briefcase.

“Who’s that?” Shen whispered.

“Hung Liao,” Jiro whispered back. “One of the best attorneys in the world. He’ll be the prosecutor at your trial.” He seemed more nervous now that Liao entered. The man sitting at the opposite table cleared his throat.

“I believe we were here to discuss the trial?”

“Uh, yes.”

“The Avatar’s hearing will be in a week, so I was thinking—”

“First we would like to negotiate something.”

“Oh?” Liao said, trying to hold back a smirk. Shen already didn’t like him. He had an air of pretentiousness, as if he thought he was smarter than everyone else in the room. That’s what happens when you’re the best attorney in the world, he supposed. Was it possible Shen would one day get cocky like Liao, once he got stronger? He hoped not.

“Yes,” Jiro continued. “My client wishes to plead guilty to manslaughter, with the pretext that his sentence will be lightened.”

Liao smiled fully now, not even attempting to mask his pride. “You know I can’t accept that.”  
“What do you mean?” Shen piped up. Liao stood up and stepped towards Shen. Yin reached her hand to her belt. “You want to see me punished. I want to be punished. Why do you have to go to trial so bad?”

Liao replied, pausing to choose his words carefully.. “Let’s just say… that there are forces outside of either of our controls. As the Avatar you should know that.”

“None of this has to happen. We can just work things out.”

“Avatar, I don’t think you understand me.” The attorney stood from his seat.

“Your hearing  _ will _ happen in a couple weeks.” He stepped forward towards Shen.

“Your trial  _ will _ happen in a few months.” He took another step.

“And, if I do my job, you  _ will _ be found guilty.” He smiled.

“And then… well I don’t need to describe that, do I?" He was standing directly over Shen now, as the latter leaned back in his chair.

“Sir,” Yin said, stepping between them. “Step away from the Avatar.” Liao chuckled slightly.

“Very well.” He looked at the watch on his hand. “I’m afraid I must be heading out now. It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

As he stepped one foot out the door, he looked back at Shen.

“Especially you, Avatar.” Liao smiled again. “See you in court.” He slammed the door. The entire room shook slightly, and the three who remained stayed silent.

Shen sat in his chair, twiddling his thumbs as he thought to himself. It seemed possible to him before that someone powerful wanted him to be found guilty. But he realized it ran far deeper than that. Whoever was responsible for this—whoever hired Liao—they wanted him dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The statue of Toph Beifong has been vandalized as protests continue to rage in Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the vandalization? I want to know your thoughts.

**Republic News** **  
** Toph Beifong Statue Vandalized As Police Enforce Curfew   
By Zheng Wang

This morning, police officers awoke to find the statue of Toph Beifong, located above the entrance of Republic City Police Headquarters, vandalized; the statue was found covered in red paint. Toph Beifong was a companion of Avatar Aang, who aided him in the Final Battle against the Fire Nation during the Hundred Year War. Her most famous achievements are discovering metalbending and establishing the Metalbending Police Force of Republic City, serving as its first Chief of Police.

In a press conference with the vandalized statue behind him, current Chief of Police Hong Lu said, “I have one thing to say to these people: stop. The people who do such things, like protest and vandalize, simply interfere with the process of justice. If you want the Avatar to receive justice, let the police do their jobs. We have to direct more and more effort towards these wastes of time when we have more important things to do. Whoever did this should think twice about doing something like this again.”

The discovery was quite a shock to law enforcement, as officers had been patrolling the streets all night to enforce the recently imposed curfew on Republic City citizens. Whoever vandalized the statue was able to slip past the several law enforcement agents without them knowing. Because of this, the police’s nightly patrols are doubling in numbers, especially around the police headquarters, as to more strictly enforce the curfew.

The curfew began after several protests occurred in support of Avatar Shen, who has been charged with the murder and assault of Earth Republic citizens Hou Chen and two of his friends. The possibility of the death penalty being carried out against the Avatar shocked many citizens. The curfew imposed by the police shocked many more.

The head of the activist group “For Balance,” in a rally last week, located down the street from the police headquarters, said, “The police are using the Avatar’s case as a distraction from their own misdeeds. What happened to the investigations of corruption? The bribery from gang officials? We need an answer.”

The rally shortly became violent as many attending clashed with approaching police, who attempted to break up the crowd. Chief Lu also commented about the For Balance rally, saying, “It was simply a matter of keeping people safe. Having people in the middle of the road creates a traffic jam and safety hazard. What if someone got hit by a car? This is standard procedure: we would have done this if the rally was for or against us. As I said before, let us do our jobs.”

The organization For Balance responded to the chief’s comments in a statement later that day, saying, “The blatant lies spread by the police cannot be made more apparent than today. Chief Lu is fully aware of what his men did and why, and so does the rest of Republic City. The police need to face the music. The citizens of Republic City want their cycle of corruption and scandal to end, and balance to be restored.”

Avatar Shen is unlikely to comment on recent events, as his court hearing draws nearer by the day. Accompanied by his team of lawyers, funded by the White Lotus, he is building a defense for the likely event that he will go trial, at a date to be determined.

***

**Republic News** **  
** Breaking: Avatar Shen’s Trial Date Finalized   
By Zheng Wang

Avatar Shen’s trial has officially been announced to take place next month at City Hall. He plead not guilty to the first-degree murder and assault charges against Earth Republic citizen Hou Chen and two of his friends. The news comes after weeks of negotiating between the prosecution and defense, as the defense attempted to reach a plea agreement. However, without such agreement, if he is to be found guilty, the Avatar may face execution.

Republic City Police, in their announcement, said, “In this case of the murder of Hou Chen, the one who is responsible cannot be more clear. Multiple eyewitnesses as well as several pieces of physical evidence points to only one person: Avatar Shen. We have a strong case set up by the best lawyers in the world. Rest assured, Avatar Shen will be brought to justice.”

Many have urged the President of the United Republic, President Hiro, to overturn the Superior Court’s decision if he is found to be guilty. If such an action is legal is still under question. The President has not publicly stated if he was planning on pardoning the Avatar, though has said he expects to work with the Avatar in the future.

When asked if, in anticipation for a potential execution of the Avatar, the White Lotus was preparing a potential search for his successor. The head of the organization Yin said, “No, we are not, and we don’t plan on beginning preparations for many years. Avatar Shen will be found innocent in that courtroom, and he will continue being the Avatar for decades to come. He is a remarkable young man, and after working with him, I can assure he will do well.”

Avatar Shen has stayed outside of the public eye for the last weeks in preparation for his hearing. Many expect him to continue this in preparation for his trial. Though, many individuals in the press criticized the Avatar for this. The Elemental Times, in a recent editorial, said, “First, he [the Avatar] tells us he wants to keep us safe. Then, riots break out throughout the city. After that, he says he wants to help people. Then he bunkers away in his basement. This Avatar has proven himself to be dishonest, and it’s plain to see for all.”

The last month has been the most eventful months of the last two decades: the new Avatar had been discovered, he had been charged with murder, protestors gathered throughout the city and newspapers are polarizing the public. The proceeding months will also be just as eventful, with a heavily publicized trial drawing every nearer and a potential execution of an Avatar.

The future remains uncertain for the citizens of the world. Billions are watching Republic City closely to learn the fate of the Avatar and the world. However, in this time of confusion, all we can do is have hope—hope that whatever happens next month, we will live in a more balanced and peaceful world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shen and Han have suspicions that someone is plotting Shen's death, they go to Air Temple Island to meet with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of a couple new characters in this chapter. They were pretty fun to write.

“How could they let someone who looks so evil be a prosecutor?”

“He really was that bad?” Han asked. He ducked, dodging the spout of fire Shen punched at him. He lowered his body down, trying to sweep Shen’s leg.

“He smiled when talking about my execution. You can’t get more evil than that.” He jumped up over Han’s leg, but as he landed, Han punched the air in front of Shen, spewing out a small ball of fire. Shen ducked to avoid it, but as he did, Han grabbed the cuff of his shirt and held his fist over Shen’s face. He dropped Shen to the ground.

“Gah,” Shen groaned. “You couldn’t have let me down slowly?”

“It’s more fun this way,” Han said, smirking. “You did good.”

“Thanks.” Shen and Han had been practicing firebending for the last few weeks. Slowly but surely, Shen was improving. Shen had been practicing more over the last few days. The trial was only a couple weeks away, and he needed all the distraction he could get.

“So, this attorney—you’re saying you think he purposefully wants you dead?”

Shen shook his head. “Not him specifically. He might, given that he is a sadistic freak. I think someone’s directing him to purposefully seek out the death penalty.”

“Well, it seems obvious to people the police are using you to cover their tracks.”

“No, I think it’s someone higher up than that,” Shen stood up. “Why would the police be that set on killing me? Your dad hates me, but not  _ that _ much.”

“So who is it then? The President?”

Shen shook his head again. “He’s been publicly supportive of me. It might be someone in the private sector.” Han thought for a moment.

“Maki Sato then? She’s the richest person in the world.”

“Maybe,” Shen sat down on a bench, “But her mom was Avatar Korra, and she doesn’t have any reason to want me gone, business-wise.”

“How was her relationship with her mom?”

“I’m not sure.”

Han sat down next to Shen. “We should talk to someone who knew them personally—try and get the full story. Do you know anyone?”

“Let me think...” Shen thought, rubbing his chin. Suddenly, he remembered someone.

“Actually I do.” He sat up from the bench. “Han, get the car going, because we’re going to see an old friend of mine.”

“Who?”

“Abbess Jinora, leader of the Air Nomads.”

***

“Ugh, I’m not feeling so good.” Han gagged, leaning over the side of the boat. He and Shen were being ferried across the bay towards Air Temple Island. Slowly following the ferry was a small, black speedboat, a large, white version of the police badge emblazoned on its side.

“How are you seasick? We’ve been out for only fifteen minutes.” Shen said, patting Han’s back.

“I don’t like water,” he groaned.

“Well you’ll have to wait it out a few more minutes, okay?” Han nodded before leaning back over the side. Shen looked out across the water.

Towering above them was the statue of Avatar Aang, staring off into the horizon. Shen stared into the eyes of his predecessor. He had heard stories about the great Avatar Aang, who ended the Hundred Year War and founded Republic City as a teenager.

Shen thought about what legacy he would leave behind. With his upcoming trial, up until that point, he had been primarily thinking about the present moment, and occasionally the past in nostalgia. He rarely thought about the future. The trial would probably be the only worthwhile event of his tenure, perhaps even the only one.

How could he ever stand out? He was merely Shen Li, some kid from the middle of nowhere desert. The thought that Shen’s time as Avatar, especially the murder trial, would be forgotten brought some comfort to him.

Suddenly, the boat slowed and came to a halt. A mechanical chime played and a female voice spoke:  _ Welcome to Air Temple Island _ .

“Oh, thank Yangchen!” exclaimed Han. He ran for the exit. “Get me off of this thing.” Shen followed, trailing behind. As the two of them walked towards the large temple, one person wearing orange robes ran down the dock to them.

“Avatar Shen,” they said, bowing nervously. “W-we weren’t expecting you. We’re preparing a meal for you right away.”

“Thank you for the offer, but no need,” Shen replied, holding up his hand. “We just came to talk to Abbess Jinora.”

Han piped up. “I could actually eat something right about now. I, er, lost my lunch on the way here.”

The acolyte clapped their hands. “Alright! Very well. We’ll prepare something delicious for you. Right this way, sirs.” They began to walk up the path. Shen glared at Han.

“What happened to ‘in and out quickly’?”

“Well I didn’t expect to vomit halfway through.” Suddenly, Shen felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw no one. He felt a tap again, this time on his left. He looked again to see no one.

“Han, are you pranking me right now?”

“No, what do you mean? I’m just– GAH!” Han’s shirt was pulled over his head. Shen heard giggling from behind. When he turned, he saw three baby flying bison, each with a person on them. On the largest was a teenage girl, slightly younger than Shen, laughing.

“Tara!” the acolyte yelled. “That is no way to treat the Avatar! You are almost seventeen years old, you should know that! And get your siblings down! You were supposed to be helping prepare.”

“Do I have to?”

“What would your grandmother say?”

“Fine,” Tara said, sighing. She lowered her bison to the ground, the other children followed suit. As she stepped off her bison, she looked at Shen, her eyes wide.

“So, you’re the Avatar, huh? That must be nice. My grandma’s grandpa was the Avatar, y’know—Avatar Aang. My name’s Tara though.”

Before Shen could respond, she turned towards Han. “What about you? Are you two friends or something? You sure are handsome.”

Han blushed. “W-well, the thing is, I’m actually–”

“Tara!” the acolyte yelled. “Get you and your siblings to the temple this instant.”

“Okay, okay! We’re going. Sheesh…” Tara hopped back on her bison and flew towards the large building at the center of the island, gesturing for the two children to follow.

The acolyte sighed. “I’m sorry for their behavior. I wish Tara would sometimes act her age…”

Shen smiled. “No, it’s fine! We find her, er, charming.”

“Oh,” the air acolyte said, “I’m relieved you're not annoyed.  _ Because I sure am _ .” They muttered the last sentence to themself, frowning. They grinned widely again—this time it seemed more forced.

“Shall we continue on?” The air acolyte led them up the path towards the temple. They led them into the temple, where they passed a group of monks chanting. They continued on up the stairs. Covering the walls were intricate murals. The acolyte saw Shen looking at them.

“Those were painted by Monk Meelo,” they said. “They all depict an event in Air Nomad history.” They pointed towards a scene with a tall bearded man with airbender tattoos. “That is Monk Meelo’s father, Abbot Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang.”

Shen stared in awe. They continued up the stairs and then down the hall until they reached what looked like a parlor. In the corner was a shrine, the smell of burning incense emanating from it. Sitting at a small table was the same woman Shen saw at City Hall, her hair tied in a bun.

“Remember,” Shen whispered to Han. “We’re here to talk about Maki Sato.”

“Talk about who?” Also sitting at the table was a middle aged woman with tan skin. Her hair was black and brown, with a few gray hairs.

“Avatar Shen,” Jinora said, bowing. “This is Maki Sato, head of Future Industries.”

The woman bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Avatar. I apologize I wasn’t able to come to your first press conference, but we were really backlogged that day.”

“Likewise.” Shen shook the woman’s hand. Maki looked at Han.

“And who is this?” She smirked. “Your boyfriend?”

As Shen blushed, Maki chuckled. “I’m kidding. Please, have a seat.” Shen and Han sat in the two empty chairs at the table.

“So,” Jinora said, “to what do I owe the pleasure? This is our first official meeting, right?”

“Er,” Shen began. “Well, I just thought it was time to officially meet you. I need all the allies I can get, with the trial.”

“It really is a shame that this is how you start your time as Avatar.” Jinora sipped her tea.

“We have to make do with what we have though, no?” Shen replied.

“Of course,” Jinora said, nodding.

“So, how are all your families?” asked Shen.

“Well,” began Maki. “Akna is back at the South Pole with the kids.”

“Akna?” Han interjected. “As in Chief Akna of the Southern Water Tribe?”

“Yes,” Maki said, smiling. She pulled down her shirt to reveal the blue betrothal necklace on her neck. “I actually live there. I just come back home every once in a while to visit.” Jinora answered next.

“Well, I’ve heard you already met Tara,” Jinora said, chuckled. “Kai and I have one child and three grandchildren, though my siblings all have their own.” She looked at Shen.

“Do you know my siblings’ names?”

Shen thought for a second, trying to remember. “I–I don’t think so.”

“Hmm…” Jinora rubbed her chin. “It’s interesting how you only remembered my name.”

“That’s actually why I came here.”

“Oh?” Jinora said, sipping her tea.

“In a dream of mine, a spirit named Raava came to me and told me you would help me.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll be happy to teach you air- and spirit-bending.”

“I was actually hoping you would help me with something else.”

“Oh,” Jinora looked curious. “What is it?”

Shen paused for a moment. He chose his words carefully. “I think someone is pushing the death sentence on me to try and kill the Avatar.” Silence befell the room. Shen glanced at Maki, who seemed just as surprised as Jinora.

“Do you have any evidence for this?”

“I– Well, nothing yet, but–”

“Then I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”

Shen frowned. “But–”

“Maybe if you had some tangible proof, it would be a little better, but even then, do you know how it looks when a world leader is making claims like this?”

“The lead prosecutor hinted he wanted me dead, and the police have suddenly gone quiet about their own misdeeds when I arrived.”

“Are you implicating that there’s some conspiracy? Avatar Shen, with all due respect—”

“I’ll help,” Maki said. “I can get you anything you need.”

“Maki, are you really going to encourage this?”

“The Avatar has valid concerns,” Maki replied. “And besides, I know you don’t want to risk your reputation with this. But I don’t have that same reputation. I’m in the private sector.”

The abbess sighed, rubbing her temples. “Fine, but I don’t condone any of this.”

Shen looked slightly surprised. “W-wow, thank you, Ms. Sato, but—”

“Please, call me Maki. So, what’s your plan?”

Han spoke, “We were thinking about contacting the president. He’s been publicly supportive of Shen before, and he may be the last person in the government we can trust.” Shen glared at Han.

Maki nodded, not noticing Shen. “Alright, I can contact him. I have his private number.”  
“How did you get that?”

“I have my ways,” she said, winking. “Is there anything else you’ll need?”

“Investigation,” Han continued. “We were planning on starting with the police, as my dad’s the police chief. Maybe you could investigate your business associates? See if anyone would have anything against the Avatar.”

Maki nodded again. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

Shen stood up from the table. “I’m sorry, but can I talk to my friend for a second?”

Maki nodded. “Of course.”

Shen grabbed Han and went with him into the hall.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m getting her to help us,” Han said.

“We were here to see if we could get dirt on Sato. And you just told her our entire plan?”

“I think we can trust her.”

“Do you really?”

Han grabbed Shen by the shoulders. “Look, what other choice do we have? The ally your spirit friend already said no. And do you really think you can investigate the police, government and private sector on top of preparing for your trial by yourself? We need people, Shen. And fine, you don’t have to trust her. But you trust me, don’t you?”

Shen stared into Han’s eyes again. No matter how often he did it he always felt equally mesmerized. He sounded like he was in a daze. “Of course.” Han hugged him.

“No matter what happens, we’ll stick together. This will work out in the end, I promise.” As Shen was being held in his arms, he really hoped Han was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Han was going to say after Tara called him cute?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious "Red Hand" has been vandalizing government buildings throughout Republic City. The so-called "Red Hand" movement, led by largely anti-police pro-Avatar individuals, don red balaclavas and gloves to protests.

**Republic News** **  
** The “Red Hand” Strikes Again   
By Zheng Wang

The recent vandalization of the statue of Chief of Police Toph Beifong angered many police officers. So it was to their surprise that even more buildings throughout the city have been vandalized. The buildings were found this morning splashed with red paint. Several buildings targeted included City Hall, government offices as well as the homes of several members of the police force.

Chief of Police Lu made a statement to the press this afternoon, saying, “This act was made out of total cowardice. To go after the police, to obstruct justice, that’s one thing, but to go after our own families? That’s a low blow. Whoever did this will be brought to justice and will be punished accordingly.”

The “Red Hand,” as they were dubbed by the public, has gone undetected by police patrolling the streets at night. Police have been enforcing a curfew established a few weeks ago in order to quell the increasing numbers of protests throughout the city.

Some posit that the crime was not committed by a single person, but by a group. Others theorize that this crime spree is the work of rebellious teenagers. However, the latter is unlikely, as these teens would have had to slip past police, who are stationed at every block in the city.

Criminology expert Jing Muto has his own theory. He theorizes, “Whoever did this must have been close to the police themselves. That way, they would be able to get past the police and into and out of government buildings without anyone batting an eye. I believe the perpetrator is under the police’s noses, and they should start there.”

Protestors have used the moniker as a symbol for their struggle against the police. Members of the so-called “Red Hand” movement have now donned red balaclavas and begun carrying signs printed with a red handprint as they gather at police headquarters and City Hall.

Protesters are outraged at the way Avatar Shen’s trial is being handled, believing that the police are using this investigation to distract from their own wrongdoings. What invigorated even more to protest was the handling of the protests themselves.

An anonymous protester said to reporters, “The curfews and night patrols are something out of Hundred Year War-era Fire Nation. In no way should we let the police round us up. I call to all the citizens of this great city to rise up: they can’t detain us all.”

***

**Republic News** **  
** President Hiro and Avatar Shen To Appear On Television Show   
By Zheng Wang

Avatar Shen was expected to continue staying out of the public eye up until his trial, in order to prepare better. However, in a confusing turn of events, he and President Hiro have decided to make a joint appearance on the talk show “All Talk with Kenji Kaba.”

Political and media analyst Reina Saitou provided a potential explanation for this confusing choice in action on the Avatar’s part. “This television appearance is for helping his reputation with the public. The Avatar’s approval ratings are currently in the single digits. Even among those that support him, such as the members of the For Balance movement, their focus is mainly on the police themselves. In a recent poll amongst members, Avatar Shen’s being found innocent was only the third priority, behind police and government corruption.

“It has been common for the media to portray the Avatar as a cold killer or a potential dictator. The talk show appearance is just a way to show that he is a normal, down-to-earth kid. It’s honestly a very calculated move.”

“All Talk” is a popular late night talk show, hosted by mover star and comedian Kenji Kaba. The show is usually half an hour long, with an opening number, proceeded by two guest appearances of ten minute each, usually consisting of other mover stars and comedians. However, with the Avatar and president being such high-profile guests, their interview will extend to a full forty-five minutes.

“All Talk with Kenji Kaba” airs daily at sundown, with the interview airing next weekend, one day before the Avatar is set to face trial. Topics that will be discussed include the trial itself, the investigation, and protests, making the segment more serious in tone than others.

**The Elemental Times** **  
** The Rise of the Red Hand   
By Kenzo Amano

Avatar Shen continues to harm the people of Republic City with his followers’ newest action. The vandalism of the statue of Toph Beifong and other buildings has sparked a new movement amongst Avatar Shen supporters known as the Red Hand. Their goal, according to them, is to fight against what they see as a faulty investigation and defend Avatar Shen. However, this in practice could not be further from the truth.

Their claim that the investigation against Avatar Shen was made in order to move the attention away from the police’s crimes. However, even if this were the case, these protesters are only fanning the flames. They want the focus to be on the police’s alleged corruption, but they instead only make the discussion about their own violence. Their vandalism and rioting only show they support one thing: chaos.

Their claim that they are defending Avatar Shen is as preposterous as it is problematic. As I have said before in previous opinion pieces, Avatar Shen is a dangerous person that has no right to be making important decisions. Because I have explained extensively my argument, I will not get too far into it here. But, going back to the main point: the Red Hand does not accomplish what it sets out to do. If “defending” someone includes burning people’s faces, then perhaps they would have an argument. The only ones defending the Avatar as of late are his own lawyers, and even they are doing a lousy job.

The Red Hand, like all that Avatar Shen does, is simply a ploy in order to gain more control over people. He uses empty, meaningless jargon to persuade weak-minded people to follow him. The Red Hand is nothing more than the Avatar’s personal army who would do anything he asked mindlessly. Such a body is dangerous to have. I am against anything that puts our city and our people at risk. The Red Hand and Avatar are no exceptions. The citizens of Republic City must clear the smoke and mirrors set up by Avatar Shen and bring an end to this era of unrest.

***

**United Daily News**   
Opinion: In Defense of the Red Hand   
By Fu Chen

The recent rise of the Red Hand movement, which seeks for a fair trial and investigation of Avatar Shen, has drawn much criticism from the press, especially The Elemental Times, which has called it “the Avatar’s personal army.” However, the criticisms against the Red Hand movement are overblown, and only set to ignore the wider issue at play here: police corruption and the Avatar’s trial.

The most widespread argument against the Red Hand movement and Avatar Shen’s supporters overall is the violence protesters bring. However, the claims of “violence” are either extremely exaggerated or not true at all. For example, the famous rallies at City Hall only became violent once the police interfered. Another case many critics like to bring up is the protester who burned the faces of three police officers. However, these same critics don’t like to bring up the fact that this same protester singed half a dozen other protesters. It also is important to note that this individual was a  _ counterprotester _ , meaning he was  _ against _ Avatar Shen, not for him.

The rhetoric that the Elemental Times uses in regards to the Red Hand, such as calling it the Avatar’s personal army, only stands to fear monger and misinform the public. The Red Hand has no direct affiliation with Avatar Shen, as he is not involved with it on a day-to-day basis. The Red Hand is a completely informal movement. Even if it did do something wrong, which it did not, Avatar Shen should not be held accountable for it.

Often left out on discussions about the Red Hand is the actual goals and purpose of it. In order to make a balanced argument, this piece sets out to allow people to have both sides of it available to them.

According to For Balance, an organization which shares many of the same beliefs as those of the Red Hand, make the claim that the Avatar’s trial is simply a distraction. Before Avatar Shen’s discovery, whistleblowers reported that many individuals of the police department and national government took millions of yuan in bribes, among other things. The police claimed they would investigate, though this investigation seemingly stopped once the murder trial began. Many suspect the reason why the Avatar’s case was moved to Republic City at all was because of this scandal.

Many also view that the Avatar’s trial is not being reported properly. Though this is not directly because of the police, many media organizations were quick to criticize the new Avatar for no apparent reason. Many members of the organization For Balance and the Red Hand movement gathered at the offices of newspapers such as the Yuan News and the Elemental Times in protest. However, these were often ignored by the press. Many suspect that it was in order to accentuate the belief that this was a problem strictly involving the police.

Finally, simply put, many of the Red Hand do not wish for their Avatar, who is a major player in world politics and a symbol of peace, to be put to death. The world without the Avatar would be rife with instability and confusion. We know this because we have experienced this before. The eighteen years after Avatar Korra’s passing saw the rise in tensions between the Fire Nation and Earth Republic, as well as spirits and humans in rural areas. Many do not wish for another period of instability, so hope that, if the Avatar  _ is _ found guilty, he will be given clemency.

The bad reputation the Red Hand has is undeserved. It neither is particularly violent, and neither is its goals and beliefs unreasonable. What the movement sets out to do is guarantee that the Avatar is given a fair trial and that peace and balance is maintained.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen unveils the identity of the Red Hand after they attempt to vandalize the Lu residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were around half a dozen chapters that were really, really fun to write. This was one of them.

“Han, would you like more soup?”

“No, Mom, I’m fine,” Han replied, holding up his hand. Shen and the Lu family were sitting at the table eating dinner. As Shen slowly ate his rice, Mrs. Lu continued to shoot dirty looks at him. Whenever he glanced back, her fake wide smile returned. He knew she didn’t like him—it was obvious—but she could at least be open about it like Chief Lu. He glanced at Han’s father. He was reading the new edition of the Elemental Times. He threw it down onto the table.

“Have you seen the kind of shit these people are doing?”

“Mind your language, Hong.” Chief Lu ignored her and slammed his fist on the table.

“They’re defacing statues, Su! They got paint all over City Hall.” He pointed at Shen. “This is all your doing.”

Shen tried to maintain a sense of composure. “Well I have no affiliation with those people. I’ve been awfully busy these last weeks,” he said calmly.

“Don’t hit me with that tone. We have been nothing but kind to you.”

Han rolled his eyes. The police chief turned to him.

“What do you think about this Red Hand, Han? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Han seemed like he was zoned out.

“Yep, they’re quite the problem,” Han replied. 

“Are you even paying attention?”

Han sighed. “I’m just… I’m just a little tired, alright?” He finished one last bite of food before standing up. “I need to lie down for a bit…” As he left, Chief Lu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Everyone remaining at the table finished their food quietly.

***

Han laid on his bed as Shen booted up the computer on Han’s desk. The Future Industries emblem glowed on the screen. As it turned on, he clicked on a folder titled “Sus.”

“How many names do we have so far?”

“About a dozen.” Shen and Han had been looking through online reports over the last few weeks and created files on as many high-ranking members of the police force as they could. Maki had worked to develop her own list, with files on many of her associates. Hopefully, with help from President Hiro, they would be able to investigate government officials as well.

He remembered the conversation they had with Maki back at Air Temple Island. Jinora had left long before that, as Tara and her siblings were making trouble again.

“A simple phone call won’t do,” Maki had said. “Those can be tracked easily. We need to talk to him in person, privately.”

“Can we set up a meeting with him?” Han asked.  
“No, he’s often too busy, and besides, we need as few people knowing about this as possible.”

Shen piped in. “Maybe we can set up an event where I have an excuse to talk to him.” The three sat in thought. Finally, Shen spoke.

“Maybe an interview—we could do it jointly.”

Maki’s eyes lit up. “I could set you up with a friend of mine.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“Kenji Kaba, you’ve heard of him?”

“Unfortunately, I have.” Shen’s grandmother was a fan of his, always turning on the TV before she went to bed to watch his show. She found him dreamy, though Shen couldn’t see it.

“Kenji would love you on the show. An interview with the president and the Avatar? He couldn’t pass that up.” They then came up with a plan for Shen to talk to him: Shen would be scheduled to go on TV with the president, and before the show starts, he would try and get his support.

“You have to be quick,” Maki had said, “or else the show will start before you can talk to him.”

“Alright,” Shen replied. “We have a plan.”

Shen was brought back to the present moment. Han was still lying in bed. He glanced up at a news article on Shen’s screen—“The Red Hand Strikes Again” it read. He looked back up at the ceiling.

“Damn, that Red Hand sure knows how to sneak past police.”

“Yeah,” Han murmured.

“He would be good to have on our side.”

“I suppose.”

“Maybe we can contact him some way?”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Shen looked at Han concernedly.

“Are you okay? Whenever we talk about this guy you always seem upset.” Han sat up from the bed and looked at Shen.

“I guess, I’m just kinda…” he paused to think. “Scared. He’s been targeting police officers’ homes, and I don’t want us to be next.” Shen put his hand on Han’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Han. If that guy dares come here, he’ll have to get through me.”

Han smirked. “They would most definitely kick your ass.”

“Oh, yeah? What if I did this!” He leapt from the chair onto Han, pinning him to the bed.

“Get off of me,” Han pleaded.

“Not until you say I’d kick their ass,” Shen teased.

“Never!” Han twisted his body, throwing Shen beside him. The two lied on Han’s bed, glaring at one another. Han cracked a smile and Shen began to giggle.

***

Shen stood in the nothingness. Floating in front of him was Raava, swaying back and forth.

“Hello, Raava!” Shen greeted, smiling. The spirit did not respond.

“Raava?” Shen reached out to touch her white body.

“Beware the ones whom you trust. They deceive you,” Raava murmured.

“What do you mean? You said I needed to make allies.”

“Beware the ones whom you trust. They deceive you,” she repeated. Her body turned red, and it morphed into a large glowing hand. Shen tried to scream but was suffocated in its bloody grasp.

Shen woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He turned to his side, where Han usually was, seeking comfort, but saw that he was not there. He felt a cold breeze come from the window. He looked up. Climbing out the window was a shadowy figure, their body cloaked in black, save for their red ski mask and single red glove. The stranger bolted outside onto the fire escape ladder.

Shen followed the figure, wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and boxers. He chased the figure up the ladder and onto the roof. They stood in the middle of the roof, looking both ways as if thinking about where to go. Shen leapt onto them, pinning them to the ground.

“What the hell did you do to Han?” he said through gritted teeth.

“I–I didn’t do anything to him.” Their voice was low and gruff.

“Bullshit!” Shen spouted a flame from his hand and brought it closer to the person’s face. “Tell me or I’ll burn that stupid fucking mask onto you.” Through the ski mask, their eyes widened in fear.

“Shen! Stop, it’s me!” Their voice changed, and Shen’s fire went out as he recognized it.

“Han?” The stranger pushed Shen off of him and ripped off the mask, revealing themselves. Han lied against the railings of the roof, panting. A can of red spray paint rolled out of his sweatshirt pocket.

“You’re the Red Hand?” Shen said flabbergasted.

“I– well, yeah.”

“You should have told me.”

“I didn’t want you thinking differently about me…” Han rubbed the arm Shen had sat on. He walked towards him, putting his hand on Han’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have! You’re still an amazing person.” Shen sat down next to him.

He smirked slightly. “I never thought you’d be a bad boy.”

Han scoffed. “With a dad like mine, it’s not like you can think too fondly of police.”

“You dislike him that much?”

“You’re telling me that after living with him for months you still think he’s bearable?”

Shen snickered, “Fair enough.”

Han glanced at Shen. “So… you really do care about me, huh?”

“Of course!” Shen replied. “I thought I lost you…”

“You think I’m that weak?” he teased.

“No! Not at all.” Shen paused. “I honestly really really care about you…”

“Hey,” Han interjected. “I care about you, too.” They stared into each other’s eyes. Shen almost lost his breath as he looked in awe. Even in the moonlight, Han’s eyes seemed to sparkle.

“Your eyes are really pretty,” he murmured. He blushed, realizing what he had just said. “I– uh, sorry about that. I was just—”

Han grabbed Shen’s face and pressed his lips against his. Shen moved back, away from Han.

“We can’t do this…”

“What do you mean?”

“What if your parents find out about us?”

“Fuck my parents.” Han’s eyes seemed like softly lit embers, dancing with determination. “Who cares what they think? If we want to be together, let’s be together.”

“No,” Shen said, standing up. “We can’t. Things are too crazy. My interview and the trial are later this week.”

“What about after?”

“There might not  _ be _ an after.” The two sat in silence.

“You are an amazing person, Han, but anything between us… it won’t be real. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“I know you like me,” Han said, as Shen began to walk away. He stopped.

“Excuse me?”

“The way you stare at me, the way you acted around me when we were still getting to know each other—it’s so obvious. If you deny that… you’re just lying to yourself.”

“I don’t like you.” Shen didn’t know if he was trying to convince Han or himself. Han could hear the shaking in his voice.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

Beads of sweat dripped down Shen’s face. “What? No…” 

“I get it. This is new for me, too. But, you have to be honest about your feelings.”

“I am being honest!” he snapped. “You are nothing more than a reminder that I am stuck in this stupid city, surrounded by stupid people like you. So no, Han, I’m not madly in love with you, like you seem to think. You know what?” The anger in his voice was palpable. “ _ I hate you _ .” Shen almost immediately regretted what he said, as he saw tears form in Han’s eyes.

“Wait, Han—”

“Shut up! You’ve done enough damage.” He slipped on the ski mask and began making his way to the fire escape ladder.

“Hey, don’t go!” Shen shouted, grabbing Han’s shoulder. “How are you going to get past police?”

“Oh, so  _ now _ you care?” He pushed Shen’s hand off of him. “Just leave me alone, Shen.” He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and moved down the ladder and into the street.

Shen froze where he stood. The silence of the night made the pounding of his heart drum in his ears. He slumped against the roof railing and slid to the ground.

Why had he done that? It was a genuine question to himself. It was certainly an outrageous thing to do, but what purpose did it have? He had wanted this—had wanted Han—for so long, and for a second, he finally did.

But he knew, deep inside, that knew it could never be real. Or was it that… he didn’t  _ want _ it to be real?  _ It was for the best, _ the voice in his head spoke.

But it wasn’t. He had no one else to turn to now.

_ But you do _ , the voice said again.

“Who?” Shen spoke into the night. Then he remembered someone. He stood up from where he sat, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked out into the bay, where the statue of Avatar Aang stood solemnly. As the wind blew, he could almost hear the chanting of the monks.

“Jinora and Maki,” he whispered to himself. “Gotta talk to Jinora and Maki.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen goes to Jinora and Maki for relationship advice.

Shen walked down the path of Avatar Korra Park. The sun shined upon the park’s grassy lawns as turtle ducks waddled in the ponds. Shen pulled his hood tightly over his face to hide it. He wasn’t supposed to be out by himself, but most of the police force was quelling protests downtown and Han wouldn’t even speak to him.

Shen really messed up the night before, and he knew it. But how could he respond? Every apology he drafted in his mind seemed empty and meaningless. He needed advice from someone he could trust, but who could he trust now?  _ Beware the ones whom you trust. They deceive you, _ Raava had said. Had Han betrayed him last night? “No,” Shen said to himself. “I betrayed him.”

Shen snapped back to the present as he suddenly felt his face bump into someone’s back.

“Hey, watch it, kid,” the man spat, glaring at him.

“Sorry!” He squinted at him for a second before turning back around. He carried a long boom that extended over the crowd of people that had formed. Shen went around the crowd to see what they were staring at.

A group of reporters were gathered at the statue of Avatar Korra in the center of the park, proudly gazing off into the distance as the statue’s left foot stepped on the rock in front of it. Through the police tape and the dripping red paint, Shen could read out the words “FUCK THE AVATAR FUCK SHEN” messily sprayed onto the statue’s hips and inner thigh. Standing at the base of the statue, loudly talking into microphones, was Chief Lu.

“Whoever did this—this Red Hand—they obviously have no allegiance to anyone. They seem to be not only against the police but also the Avatar. This person believes in no cause, except for chaos and destruction.”

“Han…” Shen murmured. He imagined his friend, teary-eyed and angry, climbing up onto the statue’s base and shaking the can of spray paint. Shen stared up at the monument of Han’s newfound hate for him, his rage printed for all the world to see. In that moment, Shen felt as if there was no fixing their relationship.

He ran away from the crowd, straight towards the bay. “Jinora and Maki,” he repeated to himself. “They’re all I have left…”

***

Shen stepped off the ferry, where the same Air Acolyte from his last visit was waiting for him.

“Sir, I apologize, but we aren’t open for tours today—”

“It’s me,” Shen said, slipping off his hood.

“Avatar Shen!” the acolyte exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, I almost didn’t recognize you!” Dark circles had formed under Shen’s eyes from lack of sleep, his face still slightly reddened and puffy from the night before.

“It’s alright,” Shen replied. “Are Maki and Jinora here? I need to speak with them again.”

“Abbess Jinora is busy in the library,” the acolyte said, “but Ms. Sato is with the children. Let me escort you to her.” Suddenly, an excited Tara leapt from above, landing on Shen.

“Tara!”

“Sorry,” Tara said grinning. She helped Shen up and wiped dirt off of his clothes. “Gran-Gran needs you in the library.”

“What for?” The acolyte looked skeptical.

“She wanted some tea, I think.”

“Can’t you do it yourself? I’m busy here,” they muttered, gesturing to Shen.

“Well, I don’t think you really want me making tea after  _ last _ time.” The acolyte stared off, as if remembering a horrible memory. They rushed straight up the path.

“Bring the Avatar to Ms. Sato!” they yelled back.

“Will do!” Tara exclaimed, waving her hand in the air. She turned to Shen, who had been mostly ignored in that conversation.

“Hello, Shen!” she said cheerfully.

“Hello, Tara…”

“Where’s your boyfriend? He was here last time, no?” She looked from side to side, as if expecting to find Han standing somewhere.

“He’s… busy,” Shen replied, not bothering to correct her.

“Oh, that’s too bad. He was cute. Anyway, let’s find Maki.” She began to make her way down the path leading towards the main compound. Tara made it almost ten feet before she realized she had forgotten Shen.

“Hurry up, slowpoke!” She gestured for him to follow.

She skipped up the brick road, her long brown hair swaying from side to side. Shen struggled to keep up with the Air Nomad’s brisk pace. As they approached the courtyard, Tara pointed to a distant figure sitting at the base of a statue.

“That’s my great-uncle Meelo. Why don’t we say hi?” Before Shen could reply, he could feel the wind whip through his face as she dragged him the rest of the way, barely touching the ground. They both stopped suddenly, and Shen was thrusted forward into the dirt.

“Oops, I keep doing that,” Tara giggled. “Sorry about that, Shen!”

Shen grumbled a muffled “It’s okay” as Tara helped him up again. She grabbed his arm again and dragged him to the person they had seen before. He was an old man, his bald head covered with blue airbender tattoos. His large eyes peered at the unfinished statue as he chipped at the stone.

“Uncle Meelo,” Tara called. The man didn’t respond.

“UNCLE MEELO!” she shouted again. The man turned.

“Eh? Oh, hello, Tara!” he smiled widely, revealing a set of very large teeth.

“This is the Avatar,” she said, gesturing towards Shen. He waved, smiling as best he could.

“Eh? You don’t look like Korra…”

“No, Uncle, this is—”

“Shen!” From under an archway on the other side of the courtyard, Maki called to him, surrounded by a group of children. She dragged her feet towards them, as two toddlers held onto her ankles. When she finally reached the statue, she was panting.

“Tara…” she said tiredly. “Could you take your cousins somewhere? I need to talk to Shen.”

“Sure!” Tara replied cheerfully. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. “Everyone! Let’s play with the baby bison!” The children cheered and ran off with her.

When Maki walked up to Shen, she was still panting heavily. “Meelo’s grandkids… are always… such trouble.”

“Those are all Meelo’s grandchildren?” Shen said, glancing at the dozens of children who were running off.

“Well…” Maki began, “those are the ones we know about.” She winked. “Anyway, what happened? You look upset.”

“What do you mean? I feel fine.” Shen made a weak smile.

Maki frowned. “You really think I can’t tell when someone isn’t feeling well? Come on, let’s sit somewhere private.”

***

Shen and Maki were sitting in the parlor, sipping tea.

“So,” Maki began. “Where’s Han?”

“Things…” Shen felt a lump form in his throat, “haven’t been going so well for us.”

“Relationship problems?”

Shen froze. “We’re not—”

“Come on,” Maki said chuckling. “It’s obvious. When you came here the first time, the two of you stared at each other’s eyes deeply in the hall.”

“Well,” Shen said, blushing, “even if we were… do you have any advice for that?”

Maki smirked. “Ask me some hypotheticals.”

“Hypothetically…” Shen began, “if one person wanted to be in a relationship, but the other was scared to… how do you work things out?”

Maki paused to think. “You have to be honest with how you feel. Cliché, I know. But, if one of you isn’t prepared for it, then it won’t be enjoyable for both of you.”

“So it wasn’t bad of me to let him down?”

“How did you let him down?”

Shen shrank into his seat. “I kinda… told him I hated him.”

Maki cringed a little. “That’s uh… not good.”

“I know!” Shen said, throwing his hands in the air. “But how do I fix it?”

“Apologize.”

“How do I apologize and not sound tacky?”

“Be honest, and tell him how you feel.”

“That would never work,” Shen said, slumping into his sweatshirt.

“It worked for me,” she replied, smiling.

He looked surprised. “It has?”

Maki nodded. “When I first met Akna, I was just eighteen years old. I went with my mom, Avatar Korra, to the South Pole for a diplomatic mission. She worked in the chief’s mansion, where we met. I thought she was a gorgeous, intelligent girl. We stayed there for several months of negotiations, and after a… passionate night, she told me she wanted to be with me. Now I wasn’t so sure, but she persuaded me to talk to my mother.

“So I asked her if I could stay in the South Pole, with Akna, and she allowed us to. And—” She adjusted the hood of her maroon parka she was wearing to reveal a blue necklace. “We’ve been together ever since.”

Shen still looked surprised. “So it’s that easy to get in a relationship?”

“No,” Maki shook her head, chuckling. “I think you missed the point. You have to be honest, and you shouldn’t be afraid to do the right thing. If it works out, it works out. If it didn’t, at least you were honest to yourself.”

He nodded his head. “I think I get it now.”

Maki smiled. “Great! Now wash your face, you look like you’ve been hit by a truck.”

Shen chuckled and nodded. “Yes, ma’am!” He sat up from his seat and walked into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. It had been a while since he had actually looked at himself. He looked years older—Republic City really aged him. His green eyes seemed duller now, and he lost weight—his cheekbones were visible through his brown skin.

Shen thought about Han’s eyes, like garnet crystals that shimmered under light. He was going to make right by him. He was going to fix things. He turned on the faucet and splashed the cool water into his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara is an absolute mood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen attempts to apologize to Han. Before he can, he has a run-in with Ms. Lu.

Shen walked on the lawn of Avatar Korra Park, his shoe damp with dew. He had a slight pep to his step as he paused at the vandalized statue of his predecessor. Police tape hung limply over the statue’s thigh, as the yellow tendrils swayed in the breeze. The press had long gone, and the statue stood abandoned.

He began walking again, bending the small pebbles he kicked up into his hand before letting them fall again. It was something he did often back home when he was nervous, though it was usually with sand there. His fingers tightened around the pieces of stone, his knuckles turning white.

Shen felt filled with determination. He was going to make things right. Maki’s words had newly invigorated him, and he felt he could do just about anything.

He pulled his hood tightly over his face, drawing strange looks from passerbys. He couldn’t afford to be recognized now. He regretted leaving the house without anyone’s permission, though it was necessary.

He imagined the punishment he would receive if he was caught. He would most likely be prohibited from leaving the Lus’ residence again, though probably nothing more severe than that. What he really had to worry about was the press. He imagined the headline in the next issue of The Elemental Times: “Avatar Shen Attempts Escape!”

He often had Han as support against the unfavorable words of newspapers and media, though at the moment, he doubted that would continue. That only made it more crucial for him to apologize well.

Shen repeated his apology in his head, tinkering at the phrasing and wording like an artist meticulously restoring a painting. He had run through how it would play out again and again in his mind. He tried to account for all the possibilities and plan accordingly.

He would apologize to Han, and, fingers crossed, he would forgive him.  _ What if he doesn’t?  _ The thought seemed too horrible to even consider, so he pushed the thought out of his mind.

_ No, _ he thought,  _ Han will forgive me, and everything will go back to normal _ . Though, as he entered the brick building, he wasn’t quite sure of himself.

***

Ms. Lu was waiting for him when he returned. She wore a loose-fitting robe, her usually well-kept hair tied up in a messy bun. Her usual wide smile was absent from her face. She sat at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea. 

“Do you know where Han is?” Shen asked.

“In the backyard, practicing firebending.” Ms. Lu’s voice was dull, her usual bright tone absent.

“Thanks!” As Shen was about to leave, Ms. Lu spoke again.

“Do you really think he’ll forgive you?” Shen turned back, flabbergasted.

“W–what?”

“Don’t play stupid, I know about everything: the Red Hand, your and Han’s… relationship.” She paused at the last word, as if unsure of exactly what to call it.

“How?” Shen didn’t know what else to say. Ms. Lu’s comment had caught him off-guard.

“The whole house has been wired from top to bottom.”

Shen felt betrayed, though he hardly trusted the Lus in the first place. “Did Han know?”

“Han?” She chuckled. “He’s too idealistic for his own good. Perhaps that’s why he got caught up with you.”

Shen thought back to all the fake smiling and carefully said remarks from Ms. Lu. “I–Is that why you acted so nice to me?”

“More or less,” the small woman said, nodding. “They took the microphones away this morning though, so I can finally stop lying and speak my mind.” She stared intently at Shen, her teacup sitting on the table, long forgotten.

“So I ask again,  _ Avatar _ ,” she said the last word as if spitting it out, “do you really think he’ll forgive you?”

“I…” Shen didn’t know how to respond. He had mostly avoided that question, though he never did plan for the event that Han rejected his apology. “Yes… I think he will.”

Ms. Lu snickered, “Do you really think he’d trust you again? You said you _hated_ him. No, he’ll probably see you for what you are—a freak. You murdered a boy, didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t—”

“At this point, it doesn’t matter anymore. You might as well have. You’ll be found guilty, and soon enough you’ll be gone,” she sneered. “Perhaps then my son will find a nice  _ girl _ to settle down with.”

Those last words cut through Shen like a knife, and he was finally bleeding.

“What are you going to do? Attack me?” she laughed coldly, her face shifting into a smirk. “This only goes to show how much of a brute you are. You really are from the Si Wong Desert.”

“You’re wrong,” he murmured, taking a step back towards the back door. “Han is my friend, and you won’t get in the way of that.” As Shen rushed out into the backyard, he could feel Ms. Lu’s smug face peering at him intently, waiting for him to make a mistake.

***

“Han!” Shen shouted. The firebender sat on the bench in the backyard, wiping his brow with a towel. He wore a white tank top that accentuated his chest. Shen bit his lip.

“I–I need to tell you something.” Han looked up at him, his face full of contempt. He stood up, stretching his muscles. He made his way over to Shen and stood in front of him, his hands on his hips.

“Let’s spar,” he said coolly.

“What? No, I just wanted to—”

“If you want to talk, you have to spar. And besides, you’re due for some firebending practice anyway.”

Shen sighed, holding up his fists. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

The two benders circled around one another, neither making the first strike. Han’s eyes gazed deeply into Shen, like a tiger eyeing its prey. They were the same fiery embers from the night before, blazing with passion and determination. 

He dove forward, shooting out his right arm as fire sprang out. Shen stepped forward and ducked, narrowly avoiding the flames. Han wrapped his ankle around Shen’s, trapping him where he stood, and shot out another blast. 

Shen twisted his body, escaping from Han’s hold on him. Han kicked his leg out, aiming for Shen’s face, but the Avatar swiped his leg, throwing the firebender off balance.

Finding an opportunity, Shen stepped forward, directing a solid punch towards Han’s way. A small flame puffed out of his fist, flying towards Han. Han kicked, sending the fire back to Shen.

He spun his body and kicked again, the trail of fire increasing in size and heat. Shen took a step back to avoid the flame. Han spun again, his kicks becoming more powerful, and Shen kept retreating until he was backed into a corner. The firebender took one last step forward and pinned Shen up against the wall.

He raised his right fist and a ball of fire formed. Shen’s eyes widened as the flame glowed beside him. Sweat formed on his brow as Han brought the fire closer and closer to his face. At the last second, he dropped Shen on the ground.

“What did you want to say?” he grumbled

“Ugh…” Shen was still rubbing his head. Han kicked his side.

“Well, spit it out already.” Shen stood up, now rubbing his torso.

“I wanted to say sorry for last night.” Han sat on the bench, listening intently.

“I said some bad things to you. I hope you can be at my side again.” He tried to say the last part as poignantly as he could. He looked up at Han, who was still listening intently. He stood up.

“I appreciate your words,” he began, “but I don’t think we can start being friends again.”

“What?” Shen was shocked. He felt a sense of dread curl up within him. “Why?”

“You really hurt me,” Han said, “You said you hated me.”

“I didn’t mean that!” Shen interjected.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant, it’s how I received them. You told me I was nothing more than reminder of your stupid life here.”

“It was an overreaction. I was still confused—”

“I don’t want your excuses. I want your apology.”

“I did apologize!”

Han scoffed. “You said you wanted me to ‘be at your side’? Is that all you care about?”

“Please, Han, I need you with me…”

“You don’t want me,” Han snapped. “You just want the  _ idea _ of me.”

Shen didn’t know how to respond. “I—”

“You're selfish. You care so much about  _ you _ —what  _ you  _ need, what  _ you _ want—but what about  _ me _ , Shen?” Han’s eyes were filled with pain. “I stood at your side for months, and I was nothing more than a glorified chauffeur. But do you know why I stood by you?”

He paused, waiting for Shen to respond. “I stood by, because I cared about you. So when you told me that you hated me, that you never cared, I was hurt. But after some thinking, I realized that you probably didn’t mean it—you would probably come and apologize.

“But you proved me wrong. You came here with  _ twenty words _ , barely a couple sentences, and expect it to all be fixed.  _ That _ was more insulting than saying you hated me.” Tears had begun to form in Han’s eyes.

“You know what’s really fucked up?” He chuckled and wiped his eyes. “I still wanted you back before you came. I still cared about you. But now, knowing that you think our entire relationship is worth just twenty  _ fucking _ words? I don’t want to have anything to do with you.” Han turned away towards the back door.

Shen had up until this point been frozen, but began to thaw out. “Han, wait, you have to understand—”

“Stop with the excuses!” Han exclaimed. “Just stop, Shen. You’ve done enough.” He slammed the back door, leaving Shen alone in the yard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Shen and President Hiro make an appearance on the late-night show "All Talk with Kenji Kaba."

From the back of the black car, Shen stared at the night of Republic City. The bright colors of neon lights appeared and disappeared quickly as the car zoomed by. The bustling noises of the city came together, humming in unison like an orchestra.

Shen adjusted his suit jacket—he hadn’t owned a suit of his own up until that point, so the Lus reluctantly gave him one of Han’s old ones. He held the collar delicately in his hand and breathed in deeply. It was as if he was in Han’s arms again in a warm embrace. He felt his stomach curl within him:  _ Han. _

After Han’s rant, Shen curled up in his bed, where he remained for the rest of the night. No one called him for dinner. The removal of whatever wire-tapping devices that were in the house meant the Lus could stop pretending to care.

Han himself did not return to his room that night. He probably slept on the couch or in the attic. So for the entire night, Shen lied in Han’s bed, and, despite the warmth of the sheets, felt so irrevocably cold. He hadn’t felt that way since after he found Hou Chen’s body.

On that day, he had wanted someone to hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, and for a while, that person was Han. But again he sat in the back of the car, alone, with only the uncaring police officer that drove the car.

He ran the plan he created with Maki again to talk to President Hiro. He would meet with him backstage before the show to discuss his suspicions. If, fingers crossed, he believed him, the president would try to halt his trial and potential execution.

Maki had left Republic City to return to her wife in the South Pole, and Han… well he probably wasn’t too keen on helping anymore. So it was important that Shen was able to talk to the president.

The car stopped at a large theatre, its blinking lights almost blinding. The officer turned around to face Shen.

“Mr. Li,” he said, “we’re here.”

***

Shen coughed as a cloud of powder exploded in his face.

“Sorry!” the makeup assistant said, wiping Shen’s nose with a cloth.

“It’s nothing,” Shen said chuckling. The assistant began to comb his hair, running a thick gel into it.

“Is that really necessary?” Shen asked, eyeing his hair.

“It’s the hottest style of the season, and you’ll look great in it.”

Shen frowned as he looked at his reflection. His hair was parted to the side and curled at the end. As the makeup artist left, he ruffled up his hair again. Suddenly, a person with a clipboard entered the dressing room, flipping through the pages.

“Avatar… Sheen? Is it?”

“Shen,” he corrected.

“Alright, Sheen, you’re a little bit late, so I’m just gonna run this by you quick—”

“Wait,” Shen interjected. “I need to talk to the president.”

They frowned. “Well you’ll have an hour to talk with him onstage.”

“I mean in private.”

“We don’t have time for that! You have to get on stage in the next two minutes. Talk with him after.” The stage director looked at their watch. “One minute?! Alright, hurry up, come on.”

Before Shen could resist, they grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. They dodged people bending costume racks and set pieces down the hall, and others with microphones in their ears. The stage director stopped abruptly at the stage, still grasping Shen’s wrist tightly.

“Y’know usually I interview actors, or writers or comedians,” he overheard a man say onstage. The man’s greasy hair bobbed as he talked. “And usually they tell me about their hobbies and sex lives.” The crowd laughed.

“You’ll go in on the cue,” the stage director whispered to Shen.

“But today,” the man said, “we have some very special guests. With much wrangling and political bargaining, we have the Avatar and president here today, so we can ask them… about their hobbies and sex lives.” Laughter roared through the crowd.

“So let’s give a warm welcome to—” A spotlight shifted to the corners of the stage. “President Hiro and Avatar Shen!”

***

Here’s the transcript from Season 12, Episode 16 of “All Talk with Kenji Kaba”! The show airs on RCBC every night at sunset. Tune in tomorrow where Kenji talks to Aki Mufu from  _ Ground Breaking _ , the retelling of the legend of the founding of Omashu!

Kenji: Welcome, to both of you!

Hiro: Glad to be here.

Shen: Thank you for having me.

Kenji: Thank  _ you _ for coming.

Hiro: Y’know, I don’t really appreciate you mentioning “sex lives.”

Kenji: It’s kind of a mandatory thing on this show, though.

[laughter]

Kenji: Let’s start this thing, shall we?

Hiro: Sure.

Kenji: So, Avatar—

Shen: Please, call me Shen.

Kenji: Sure! So, Shen, how are you liking the city so far?

Shen: Well I haven’t been out of the house often. Chief Lu’s house is nice though.

Kenji: And he’s treating you well?

Shen: Of course. The chains he ties around me are very snug.

[laughter]

Kenji: So I assume you aren’t bringing home any ladies?

Shen [laughs]: No, sir. I’ve been plenty busy with my defense.

Kenji: Well then, what about you, Mr. President? Have any sites around the city you like to visit?

Hiro: You know Kwong’s Spa?

Kenji: Isn’t that marketed to eighty-year-old women?

[laughter]

Hiro: Okay, but feel my hands for a second.

Kenji: I– What happens if I don’t?

[laughter]

Hiro: Just do it.

Kenji: They feel soft.

Hiro: Yes, it makes them more likely to shake my hand.

[laughter]

Kenji: So is that what you’re doing up in City Hall when you’re not passing bills? Rubbing each others’ hands?

Hiro [laughter]: Well, we’re often quite busy at that first thing.

Kenji: What about you, Shen? How have you been keeping busy?

Shen: I’ve been meeting with lawyers. But I’ve also taken up firebending.

Kenji: How’s firebending?

Shen: Very warm.

[laughter]

Kenji: I suppose now’s a good time to get into the main part of our interview: your trial. The police claim they have evidence to suggest you used your bending to kill a teenager in your town. How do you feel about this?

Shen: Well my lawyers advised me to not talk about it, but let’s just say I’m not too happy.

Hiro: I think I can say something. The claims against the Avatar are preposterous. I have no doubt he will be found innocent.

Kenji: You’ve been really supportive of the Avatar throughout this entire process. Why is that?

Hiro: I see myself in the young man. He’s talented, he’s ambitious and he has a good heart.

[applause]

Kenji: So what about those protesters? Do they have a good heart too?

Hiro: Well, I can’t speak for all of them, but most of them are just trying to peaceably voice their opinion. Nothing wrong with that.

Kenji: Their opinion being?

Hiro: That the police need to be held accountable for their actions. This entire investigation is simply a ploy to avoid corruption charges.

Kenji: You’ve had some claims of corruption too, no?

Hiro: I’m here to talk about the Avatar, so I really don’t want to comment on that at the moment.

Kenji: Well, you’ve often avoided this question. People want to know.

Hiro: And they  _ do _ know. They should know their president is not a criminal. I’m a good honest man.

Kenji: What about you, Shen? You’ve been quiet.

Shen: I think the violence needs to stop. It’s not good for anyone if we’re constantly fighting. We need to get back to our main priority: balance. And we won’t achieve balance with the police as they are.

Kenji: So you agree with the protesters then?

Shen: Let’s just say, if the police really want to find a criminal, they should back away from me and take a good look at themselves.

[applause]

Kenji: Are you planning on sticking around Republic City when your trial is over?

Shen: Maybe. To be honest, I haven’t thought about it much. I’m just trying to get this past me.

Kenji: What’s the first thing you plan on doing once the trial is over?

Shen: Hm… get a massage with President Hiro.

[laughter]

Hiro: I’m sure Mrs. Kwong would love to have you.

Kenji: Have fun with those massages, gentlemen. It was great having you two here tonight. Unfortunately, we’re all out of time. Good luck to both of you. And to our lovely audience, tune in tomorrow night, where Aki Mufu lets the catfish out of the bag about her relationship with musician Hanzo. Good night!

***

As the cameras stopped rolling, President Hiro stood up from the couch and made his way offstage. Almost immediately he was swarmed by a crowd of people, asking for a picture or an autograph. Shen tried to follow.

“President Hiro!” he exclaimed, jumping to get the president’s attention. He didn’t see him.

“President Hiro!” The president missed him again. Shen pushed through the crowd of people waving cameras and pens. He finally made it to the front.

“President Hiro!”

The man turned to him. “Oh, Shen! Hold on a second, let me just finish the last of these autographs and we can chat in private.”

“I’m sorry, but can we talk now? It’s important.” The president shot him a nervous glance, his thin-rimmed glasses twitching.

“I apologize, everyone, but I will be taking no more photos. I have something to discuss with the Avatar.” The crowd of a dozen people let out a unified groan as they scattered their separate directions.

President Hiro gestured for Shen to follow. The two went down the hall and into a room that mirrored Shen’s dressing room.

“So,” the president said, sitting in a chair, “what did you need to talk about?”

Shen paused to think about the best way to phrase it. “You and I both agree that the police are trying to use me to hide their corruption?”

“Yes,” the president said, nodding. “I would stop the investigation altogether, but I don’t think it’d be a wise political decision. You understand.”

“Of course,” Shen replied. “But about the police corruption… I think it might go even deeper.”

Hiro looked at him inquisitively. “Go on.”

“The police investigation isn’t just for hiding their tracks… I think they want to make sure I’m killed. Perhaps some politician wanted to get rid of the Avatar.

“I’m not implying you, sir,” he said quickly. “But maybe one of your associates. There are corruption charges throughout the entire United Republic.” 

The president sighed. He glanced up at Shen, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Shen, I say this not just as a politician, but as a friend: stop.”

“Why?”

“There are… forces, outside of your or my control. If your claim is true, there is nothing I can do. I’m sorry.”

“You must be able to do something!” Shen exclaimed. “You talked about having a good heart and doing what’s right! You can’t just stand by and let this happen.”

“That’s just political fodder. This thing… it’s bigger than the both of us. I might be able to minimize the damage afterwards, but even that might not be enough.” His words sounded genuine.

Shen squinted at him. “You know something, don’t you? Am I at least on the right track?”

The president shook his head. “I cannot tell you.”

“Please, just—”

“Enough!” Hiro snapped. “I won’t have any more of this!” He sighed. “Shen, I suggest you end these suspicions right here. That is all I can say.” He stood up and left the room, the door slamming on his way out.

Shen sat in the empty dressing room, only the sound of the running fan in the corner humming. Shen glanced around the room, as if someone was in the walls watching him. Whatever Hiro was afraid of, Shen found himself at the receiving end of it. He was to face it tomorrow, and he realized, as he sat in that empty room, he would have to face it alone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a recap news article about the entire trial, and it's a little on the short side so sorry about that.

**United Daily News** **  
** All you need to know about Avatar Shen’s trial   
Yi Sung

Avatar Shen will face trial tomorrow morning for the murder of a teenager named Hou Chen from the Si Wong Desert. This unorthodox beginning of this Avatar’s era also included widespread protests throughout Republic City, as well as a late night television appearance. Here’s what you need to know:

Two months ago, Avatar Korra’s successor was identified as a sandbender from the Si Wong Desert named Shen Li. His discovery came after the Avatar was charged with one count of first-degree murder and two counts of assault, after an outburst in the Avatar State led to the death of Hou Chen, a teenager who lived in Misty Palms. The City of Misty Palms sued the Avatar for over one million gold pieces in damages, but the suit has been resolved out of court by the White Lotus.

In a crime of this nature, the death penalty would be considered, creating the possibility of the execution of an Avatar. Many pointed out several concerns with such an execution. One of the initial concerns was how an execution would even be carried out without triggering the aforementioned Avatar State. In this state, the Avatar becomes extremely powerful, gaining the knowledge of all past Avatars, but if they were to die in the state, the cycle would end. The ramifications of this occurring would be disastrous, as the Avatar is a crucial part of international politics.

Due to the importance of the Avatar to international politics, the case was taken up by the United Republic, as it is considered a melting pot of the four nations’ cultures. This means the trial and investigation would be overseen by the Superior Court of the United Republic and Republic City Police.

However, the main concern by far was if this entire trial was a political ploy on the police’s part. The activist group For Balance cited whistleblowers within the police force who complained of cover-ups, destruction of evidence and other corruption claims shortly before the Avatar’s discovery. Many believe that Republic City Police simply wanted to divert attention away from them during the ongoing scandal.

In protest of the police’s involvement in the investigation, thousands flocked to government buildings in Republic City. Several of these protests turned violent, despite calls from both Republic City Police and Avatar Shen himself to make peace.

Police themselves also contributed to the violence, often instigating crowds in many cases. The aforementioned activist group For Balance held a rally on the same street as police headquarters. When police began to break up the crowd, things became violent, leading to several injuries. Police claim that the protesters acted as a safety hazard, though For Balance was quick to dismiss the claim.

Many of these protesters donned red masks and gloves after a local vandalizer, nicknamed the Red Hand, covered the statue of Toph Beifong in front of Republic City Police Headquarters with red paint. However, the Red Hand’s motives are unclear, as they have also vandalized a statue of Avatar Korra, meaning they are not on the Avatar’s side either. The Elemental Times called the Red Hand “a modern Equalist.”

A vocal defender of the Avatar has been President Hiro of the United Republic. He has often compared the Avatar to himself, saying that he has “a good heart.” Many have urged the president to overturn the court’s verdict if it rules guilty, though the president has not stated publicly if he will. It is still unknown if the president even has the power to do such a thing, as such action would be unprecedented.

Avatar Shen’s trial will be televised on all major news stations and will take place at the Superior Court of the United Republic.

***

**The Elemental Times** **  
** Shen: The Callous Avatar   
By Jian Liu

In a televised interview on the late night show “All Talk with Kenji Kaba,” Avatar Shen and President Hiro sat back on a couch and cracked jokes for over an hour. This television appearance was nothing more than a ploy—a mere distraction from the cold hard truth: the Avatar does not care. He doesn’t care about his crimes, the damage caused by him nor about his own people.

It all started with his first press conference in which he was introduced to the world. The conference came after the shocking announcement that Avatar Korra’s successor was charged with first-degree murder, in which a teenager was brutally murdered in the town of Misty Palms.

Despite the horrid nature of this crime, the Avatar had the audacity to ask the world to “give [him] another chance.” This, despite what the Avatar would like to think, does not show humility or guilt—it merely shows a lack of accountability. He does not wish to take responsibility for his own actions. It shows he thinks himself to be above the law. But no man, not even the Avatar, is above the law.

Next came the protests. As supporters of Avatar Shen flocked to the streets to spread terror, leaving half a dozen police officers hospitalized, what did the Avatar do? He simply stood at a microphone and said “I do not condone violence.”

Again the Avatar showed that he does not wish to take responsibility for his own actions. The Avatar, in his own little bubble, believed that a few magic words would stop the bloodshed. Instead of taking any action towards fixing the problem, the Avatar merely gave a statement.

The final nail in the coffin for Avatar Shen was the talk show appearance. For an entire hour, he cracked jokes and laid back with President Hiro and Kenji Kaba. Merely one night before the Avatar was set to go on trial for  _ murder _ , he was laughing on stage with a famed comedian. Political analysts believe this move was to improve his image. But the only thing this proves is the fact that the Avatar is out-of-touch.

The people of the world are sick and tired of this Avatar’s behavior. Whether it be how out-of-touch he is or how blatantly uncaring he is, everyone has grievances with Avatar Shen. However, the Avatar himself does not acknowledge this. He would rather believe that everyone is on his side. This Avatar, in his state of delusion, believed that going on a comedy show would fix his reputation. But the people of the world know the truth—we deserve better.

This morning, Avatar Shen will go to trial for the murder of Hou Chen. This trial will be the Avatar’s referendum. It is here he will finally face the music. He will learn the truth—the reputation of the Avatar is in shambles, civil unrest plagues our city and that it is only one person’s fault: his own.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shen faces trial for the murder of Hou Chen, he realizes that he cannot trust someone he once did.

Superior Court of the United Republic

Shamo Province v. Li

Transcript of Procedures

Judge Ng: We will be hearing arguments for Case No. 5-248 Misty Palms v. Li at this point in time, starting with the prosecution. Attorney Liao.

Attorney Liao: Thank you, Judge Ng. The Avatar for over 10,000 years has acted as the protector of the world—the “Great Balancer”, as they are called in the old texts. So when it came time for a new Avatar to continue that tradition, we, the citizens of the world, were excited to meet them.

However, when we finally did, the Avatar did not act as a protector, but in fact, an attacker. Instead of using the abilities gifted to him by the spirits to aid his fellow man, Avatar Shen mercilessly killed another teenager: Hou Chen.

Let his name not be forgotten, for if it was, it will show all future Avatars that they are above the law—that they have special privileges to act in whatever way they wish—including murder.

This case and its decision will act as precedent for centuries to come, which is why it is important for Your Honor to make the right decision. And Your Honor will find, after hearing both arguments, that there is only one right decision—to preserve the equal rule of law.

Justice Ng: And Attorney Jiro?

Attorney Jiro: Thank you. And may it please the court that this case is not about preserving the equal rule of law, as the prosecution suggests. It is rather about preserving truth.

And the truth is that my defendant did not murder Hou Chen in cold blood, as the prosecution suggests. It was simply an act of self defense. And, despite what the media suggests, the Avatar has come clean about his mistake, even going so far as to attempt to plead guilty to a lesser crime.

Let the record show that the prosecution turned down my defendant’s plea. This goes to show the truth–the prosecution does not care for justice or equal rule of law. It cares only about putting an innocent man to death.

Judge Ng: Thank you, Attorneys Liao and Jiro. The prosecution may call its first witness.

Attorney Liao: The prosecution calls Fu Fung, an individual present on the day in question.

Clerk: Please stand and raise your hand. Do you promise that your testimony you shall give in this case before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Mr. Fung: I do.

Clerk: State your full name for the court.

Mr. Fung: Fu Fung.

Clerk: You may be seated.

Attorney Liao: Mr. Fung, what is your occupation?

Mr. Fung: I’m the owner of a shop—Fung’s Fresh Fish. The freshest fish in the world, as a matter of fact.

Attorney Liao: Where is your shop situated?

Mr. Fung: Downtown Misty Palms.

Attorney Liao: And were you present on the day in question?

Mr Fung: Yes, sir.

Attorney Liao: And are you sure you saw Shen Li, that man sitting there, at the market that day?

Mr. Fung: Yes, sir.

Attorney Liao: What were you doing when the crime took place?

Mr. Fung: I was selling some shrimp to a young woman, I believe.

Attorney Liao: Could you describe what happened?

Mr. Fung: Well I was haggling about the price of a fish with a very pretty young woman. She questioned the fish’s freshness—she said it smelled like it was a week old. Could you believe it? So I told her, “Ma’am, can’t you read? The sign says ‘Fung’s Fresh Fish’ so of course the fish would be fresh!”

Attorney Jiro: Objection, Your Honor. This is irrelevant.

Judge Ng: Sustained. Mr. Fung, please move on to the incident itself.

Mr. Fung: I apologize, but when someone questions my fish’s freshness I get very angry. Anyway, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Cracks began to form in the ground. I first thought it was an earthquake.

Then suddenly, heavy wind began sending things flying. I even struggled to stay grounded. So I thought to myself, “An earthquake and a tornado? This is crazy!” 

And then again, even stranger, water flew out of pots and jugs to a specific spot in the air, and to my knowledge, neither tornadoes or earthquakes do that. And someone pointed to the sky and said, “Is that Shen?”

So I looked up and lo and behold, flying in the air, was Shen, surrounded in a ball of air and fire.

Attorney Liao: Are you positive that the person in the ball of air and fire was Shen Li?

Mr. Fung: Positive. He used to come to my stand every week.

Attorney Liao: What happened next?

Mr. Fung: A sand sailer floated up right next to Shen. He moved his hand out, and the sand sailer crashed to the ground in an alley. I then heard a crunching noise and a shriek.

Attorney Liao: Can you tell us what was in the alley?

Mr. Fung: Yes. After Shen dropped down, me and a couple buddies went down into the alley to see what had happened. We saw Shen, half-conscious with his hands soaked in blood, shaking something near the sand sailer.

We hurried over and found a body, bruised and bloody.

Attorney Liao: Was this the body of Hou Chen?

Mr. Fung: Yes. It was so hard to identify, though. Poor boy… I hope he’s resting now.

Attorney Liao: Thank you, Mr. Fung. No further questions.

Judge Ng: Does the defense have any questions?

Attorney Jiro: It does, Your Honor. Mr. Fung, was there anything distinct about Shen’s appearance while he was in the ball of fire?

Mr. Fung: There was actually. His eyes were glowing.

Attorney Jiro: “His eyes were glowing.” Ladies and gentlemen, please keep that in mind. No further questions.

Judge Ng: The prosecution may call its next witness.

Attorney Liao: The prosecution calls Boli Ling, who was with Hou Chen near his death.

Clerk: Please stand and raise your right hand. Do you promise that your testimony you shall give in this case before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Mr. Ling: I do.

Clerk: Please state your full name for the record.

Mr. Ling: Boli T. Ling.

Clerk: You may be seated.

Attorney Liao: Mr. Ling, did you know Hou Chen well?

Mr. Ling: He was my best friend.

Attorney Liao: Were you present with Hou Chen on the day in question?

Mr. Ling: Yes.

Attorney Liao: Could you tell us what happened that day?

Mr. Ling: Me, Hou and another friend were in the market, like we usually did. We were just hanging around when Shen came and started attacking us. We tried fighting back, but his eyes started glowing and he flew up into the air.

We ran away, but Hou stayed. By the time we came back for him, a crowd had formed. We pushed through, and lying in the dirt, was our friend, dead.

Attorney Liao: No further questions, Your Honor. As you can see, multiple witnesses are absolutely sure that it was Shen Li who committed the crime.

Judge Ng: Does the defense have any questions?

Attorney Jiro: It does, Your Honor. What was your relationship like with Shen Li prior to the incident?

Mr. Ling: We… weren’t very close, but we joked around a lot.

Attorney Jiro: Are you sure that was all you did?

Mr. Ling: Uh… no comment.

Attorney Jiro: I see. What exactly were you doing when the Avatar supposedly attacked you?

Mr. Ling: I… No comment.

Attorney Jiro: So did you and Hou Chen, in any way, provoke my client in any way?

Attorney Liao: Objection—argumentative.

Judge Ng: Sustained. Attorney Jiro, please move on.

Attorney Jiro: Very well. No further questions.

Judge Ng: Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?

Attorney Liao: Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Detective Jing Qing of the Misty Palms Oasis Police Department.

Clerk: Please stand and raise your hand. Do you promise that your testimony you shall give in this case before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Detective Qing: I do.

Clerk: Please state your full name for the record.

Detective Qing: Jing Qing, Jr.

Clerk: Thank you. You may be seated.

Attorney Liao: Detective Qing, what is your occupation?

Detective Qing: I am a detective at the Misty Palms Oasis Police Department.

Attorney Liao: Did you work on the investigation for this trial?

Detective Qing: Yes.

Attorney Liao: During the investigation for this trial, did you interview Avatar Shen?

Detective Qing: I did.

Attorney Liao: What did he tell you in the interview?

Detective Qing: He told me a lot of things. He talked about how, when his father died, he felt angry at the world. He talked about how he rigorously trained in bending afterwards. It’s all written in the transcript.

Attorney Liao: Your Honor, I would like to submit the transcript of the police interview of Shen Li as the prosecution’s Exhibit A into evidence.

Judge Ng: Does the defense have any objection?

Attorney Jiro: No, Your Honor.

Judge Ng: The transcript will be submitted as the prosecution’s Exhibit A.

Attorney Liao: How long have you worked as a detective?

Detective Qing: Almost thirty years in law enforcement.

Attorney Liao: Do you have experience with interviewing teenagers such as the Avatar?

Detective Qing: Yes, I’ve interviewed many.

Attorney Jiro: Objection, Your Honor. This is irrelevant.

Judge Ng: Overruled.

Attorney Liao: What is something common between most of them?

Detective Qing: Usually they don’t have a stable family life. Either that or they are missing one or both parents.

Attorney Liao: Do you believe that that could be the case here?

Detective Qing: It is certainly a possibility.

Attorney Jiro: Objection. This is all speculation.

Judge Ng: Overruled.

Attorney Liao: May it please the court, an individual who is familiar with similar cases as to this one finds that teenagers with difficult home lives are more likely to commit crimes.

Note that the Avatar lost both of his parents at a young age. Also remember that the Avatar stated himself that after his father’s passing, he “hated the world a little more.” Also note, that the Avatar practiced bending more after his death. No further questions.

Judge Ng: Does the defense have any questions for the witness?

Attorney Jiro: No, Your Honor.

Judge Ng: Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?

Attorney Liao: No, Your Honor.

Judge Ng: The defense may call its first witness.

Attorney Jiro: The defense calls Bao Yu, the defendant’s grandmother to the stand.

***

Shen squirmed in the hard courtroom chair, fiddling with his suit. He had sat through the hours of testimony. He listened to Mr. Feng boast about his fish’s freshness. He listened to Boli attempting to weasel out of questions about his stealing Shen’s sand sailer. He listened to Detective Whatshisname and his “expert” opinion. Worst of all, he listened to that greasy-haired prosecutor babble on.

But he stayed silent throughout. He wanted to jump up in his seat and shout and argue. But he remembered what his attorney told him as they entered the courtroom.

“Try and not make a scene. Blend in. It’ll make you look better.”

So Shen stayed silent, often zoning out when he felt anxious. His fears cooled slightly as Jiro called his grandmother to the stand. She would set things straight and tell the whole room that he was innocent.

Then Shen might be able to go home again and eat his Gran-Gran’s fish soup again. The entire trial would be nothing more than a distant memory, and his trip to Republic City could just be a fun story to tell at the dinner table.

He snapped back to the present. Jiro had just finished up questioning his grandmother.

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?” The judge’s mustache ruffled against his lips as he spoke.

“It does, Your Honor.” The prosecutor walked to the center of the court. He turned to Shen’s Gran-Gran.

“Just for the record,” he began, “did you ever have a formal police interview with the Misty Palms Police Department? I didn’t find one on file.”

“No,” she said coolly. Shen glanced nervously at her. He remembered back in his interview that his grandma would have to stay to be interviewed.  _ Was she lying? _

“Ah, I see. What is your relationship with the defendant?”

“I am his grandmother.”

“What was your relationship with Shen’s father?”

“He was my son-in-law.”

“Objection.” Jiro called. “This is irrelevant.”

“Overruled,” the judge stated. Liao continued.

“What was Shen’s relationship with his father like?”

“He was the world to him,” she said. “He wanted to be just like him.”

“So it must have been tough on him when he died, no?”

“He was devastated, but he got through it in the end.” Shen thought about the dark brown, almost maroon casket being lowered slowly into the ground. “He must have been beaten pretty bad. They couldn’t even have an open casket,” he had remembered someone whispering. He shuddered.

“What got him through it?”

“Bending,” she replied. “He practiced earthbending in the backyard.”

“Did he know any other types of bending?”

“I…” She paused, her voice shaking. Shen looked at her concerned.  _ What was happening? _ He’d never seen his grandmother nervous before, save for the morning he left for Republic City.

“Could you tell me what these are?” the prosecutor held up a pair of scrolls. They were the ones the detective had shown him in his interview.

“Bending form diagrams, it looks like.”

“Bending form diagrams for water-, fire- and airbending,” Liao added. “I would like to submit the bending scrolls as the prosecution’s Exhibit B.”

“Does the defense have any objection?”

“No, Your Honor,” Jiro said. Shen wanted to speak up and say something. But he simply sat silent in his chair, not wanting to make a scene. The prosecutor turned back to Shen’s grandma.

“Were these in your home at the time of the murder?”

“I believe they were hanging up on the wall.” 

“Did your grandson ever use these?”

“I…” she paused again.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need a yes or no,” the judge stated.

“Yes, he did.” Shen glanced up.  _ What did she just say? _ He must have misheard her. 

“Did your grandson ever practice other forms of bending?” She nodded again.

“Yes, he did.” He looked around the courtroom. People were murmuring to themselves. They seemed just as confused as he was.

“Order, order!” the judge bellowed, hammering his gavel. The court quieted.

“No further questions, Your Honor.”

Shen’s heart sunk. His heart began beating faster and faster. Sweat ran down his forehead. He was confused. Why had she said that? He looked around the courtroom again, as if it would give him answers.

For a second, he locked eyes with Liao. And as he did, he could have sworn the black-haired prosecutor smirked at him. Shen felt light-headed.

He leaned against the desk in front of him, his hand gripping the mahogany surface. The murmuring of the crowd buzzed in his mind as a sharp pain panged in his head.

“Order, order!” the judge bellowed, slamming his gavel against the sound block. Shen pressed his head against the cold wood. He felt like he was about to vomit.

“Attorney Jiro, is the defendant feeling well?”

“I–I’m okay,” Shen stammered. “I just need a break.”

“Very well,” the judge replied. “We will have a one-hour recess.” He slammed his gavel again, the sound echoing throughout the courtroom.

***

“I need to talk to my grandma,” Shen said, grasping a glass in his hand tightly.

“You’re not talking to anyone,” Yin replied. She poured some water into the glass.

“The hell do you mean I can’t?”

“Look,” Yin said. “You look confused, maybe even a little angry. It’s probably not best you see your grandmother now.”

“She fucking lied in front of an entire courtroom!” He threw the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces. Yin grabbed his shoulders, pushing him into the chair.

“Stop,” she said firmly. “The Yuan Times already posted an article about you ‘collapsing in court.’ What the flameo would they think if they heard you doing things like this?”

Yin backed away, smoothing out her uniform. “I apologize, Avatar Shen, for doing that.”

“No, you’re right,” Shen said, sighing. He pointed his hand towards the glass shards and raised it. The glass shards rose into the air and crumpled into a ball, which Shen dropped in the wastebasket.

“I fucking hate that smug ass attorney,” Shen muttered, sipping water.

“I dislike him, too, but we have bigger things to worry about,” Jiro piped in, sorting through his briefcase. “Judge Ng is usually very impartial, but something was off today…”

Shen thought back to all the times the judge had overruled Jiro’s objections.

“You think someone is paying him?”

“No,” Jiro said. “He wouldn’t stoop that low.” He doubted it. Shen thought back to Liao’s cold smirk.

“Maybe we can appeal,” he murmured.

“You’re already being tried by the highest court in the world,” Jiro replied. “There’s no appeal now.”

“I should’ve had a jury,” Shen grumbled.

“Well you already waived that right,” Jiro replied.

“Only because you told me to.”

“Circumstances were different then.” At the height of the media backlash, Jiro persuaded Shen to waive his right to trial by jury.

“I know the judge well,” Jiro had reasoned. “A jury would be too biased by the news.” How wrong he was.

Shen slumped in his chair, sipping a new glass of water. It cooled his throat nicely, calming his nerves. He thought about his grandmother. She had lied when she gave her testimony. Was that “invisible force” President Hiro feared influencing his grandma?

_ I should tell someone _ , he thought. Shen immediately scoffed at the idea. Who would believe him? Even the most staunch supporters of the Red Hand movement would think the idea of some global conspiracy too far-fetched. They would think he was insane, only proving more he wasn’t fit to be the Avatar.

Whatever he was up against, he would have to face it alone for the time being. What could they have possibly said during her interview to get her to turn on Shen? The thought lingered in his mind as anger festered inside him. Whatever they did, it worked. His own grandmother, the person who raised him, was now just another pawn.

_ They could have at least chosen a pawn who can tell a lie _ . He laughed to himself. His grandmother had always been a lousy liar. Whether it be about birthday presents or surprises, she could never hide anything from Shen.

It was the same when Shen’s dad was murdered. She had told him that it was an accident—he was hit by a Satomobile and that it was painless—but from the shake in her voice and the several police who visited their home, he could tell something was amiss.

“He must have been beaten pretty bad. They couldn’t even have an open casket.” The words echoed in his mind, remembering the sandbenders moving their arms back and forth as the casket sunk into the ground. He never saw his father’s body, but the police report given to Shen’s grandma told him everything he needed to know.

He remembered grasping the crumpled paper in his shaking hands. He remembered vomiting in the toilet afterwards in pure disgust. Had Hou Chen’s parents done the same when they found out their son was killed? Did they feel the same utter hatred for Shen as he did for his father’s killer?

He had been so busy preparing for the trial that he hadn’t thought much about the crime itself.  _ Or was it _ , he thought,  _ that he simply didn’t want to? _

Up until now, he had told himself again and again that it wasn’t his fault—the Avatar State was just triggered at the worst possible time and Hou Chen was simply on the receiving end of it. But as Shen began to walk to the courtroom again, he couldn’t help but doubt himself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the trial against Shen continues, and the judge makes his verdict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // gore  
> In this chapter, there is some gorey description. I'll update the archive warnings for this, but if that kind of thing freaks you out, skip over this chapter.

“Blend in. It’ll make you look better.” Shen repeated Jiro’s words to himself as they returned to the courtroom. Dr. Lo Feng was the first witness to be called after the recess. Shen watched the top of his bald head, which glistened with sweat.

“Dr. Feng, what is your occupation?”

“I’ve been an Avatar historian and researcher for over forty years. I’m the head of the Avatar History Department at Republic City University.”

“As an expert on the Avatar, could you describe to the court what the Avatar State is?” Jiro asked. The doctor’s voice was low.

“The Avatar State,” he began, “is a defense mechanism, meant to empower the Avatar with all the skills of their predecessors. When the Avatar is in life-threatening danger, the Avatar Spirit will possess their body.”

“Does the Avatar have control over their body when they are in the Avatar State?”

“Well according to written accounts from Avatar Aang, as well as many other first-hand witnesses, he was not aware of what happened while he was in the Avatar State, and he did not act like himself. So I would say no.”

“Let the record show that the Avatar could not have been in control of his own body when the crime took place. No further questions.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?”

“It does, Your Honor,” Liao stood up from the opposite table, slicking back his greasy black hair. “Dr. Feng, are there multiple ways to enter the Avatar State, other than as a self-defense mechanism?”

“There is one other way.”

“Could you describe that for the court?”

“The Avatar, after much training, has the ability to enter the Avatar State on their own volition.”

“Let the record show that even if the Avatar was not in control of his body during the crime, he could have been before. No further questions.” Liao sat back down, a wide smirk forming on his face. Shen wanted to bang his head against the desk.

The next witness was called up to the stand, and then the next. Shen didn’t bother to pay attention anymore. He already knew what was going to happen.  _ They really are going to kill me, aren’t they? _ He tried to push his concerns from his head.

As he tried to clear his mind, the crowd’s murmurs and attorney’s interjections blended into one. The bang of the gavel pounded in his ears, as if the courtroom itself had a beating heart.

***

Shen found himself in the emptiness once more.

“Why are you here?” The voice that spoke to him was not Raava’s. It was low, smooth and oddly familiar. Shen turned around, gasping as he saw who it was.

“D–dad?” He looked up at his father. He looked exactly as he did the day he had left Misty Palms for the last time. His hair and goatee were still the same raven-black color, even after almost a decade. His thin-framed glasses still balanced on his crooked nose, broken from years of fighting. His outfit was even the same—the white tank top he wore was stained in all the same places.

He had thought about what he would do if he ever saw his father again. He had a list of things he would do and say if his dad ever returned, though it lay in the bottom of a drawer now. It was so relieving to see a familiar face, especially after what happened in court.

“I can’t believe it,” Shen murmured. “Dad, it’s been so long—”

“Is there something you want to tell me?” His tone was stern and unfamiliar. The grin on Shen’s face disappeared.

“What?”

“You killed someone, didn’t you?” His olive eyes glared at him. They seem more muted than before, as if more empty.

“I–It was an accident—”

“Are you sure?”

“I—” Shen paused. The historian had said it was possible to go into the Avatar State on command. Was it possible he did it subconsciously? “I’m not quite.”

“You really messed things up,” his father sighed.

“I didn’t mean to, Dad—”

“It doesn’t matter if you meant to,” he snapped. “What’s done is done. I thought I taught you better than that. Did I fail you as a parent? Did I not do good enough?”

“No, you were the best dad I could have asked for…”

“Then it was  _ you _ ,” he said coldly. “You failed me, Shen.”

“Dad, please—”

“I gave you  _ everything _ . I clothed you, I fed you, I gave you the ability to  _ bend _ . This is how you repay me? By murdering someone?” His eyes were full of pain and anger.

“You’re not real!” Shen exclaimed. “This isn’t how Dad would act. This is all just a bad dream.” He turned away and closed his eyes, wanting the nightmare to end.

“This is no dream, Shen,” another voice spoke. “This is your reality.” Shen opened his eyes. The person staring at him had a familiar sneer.

“Hou?” he froze where he stood. The teenager looked the same as he did that day, before Shen’s outburst. His green tunic was covered in dust, and his brown scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Are you finally satisfied? I’m dead now.”

Shen shook his head. “I didn’t mean to kill you, Hou.”

“You hated me—don’t deny it.”

“I would never  _ kill _ you.”

“Yet you did,” Hou growled, gritting his teeth. His scarf was a different color now—a darker brown, or was that maroon? He seemed thinner—his cheekbones showed underneath his now flaking skin.  _ Was he like that before? _ Shen looked into his eyes. Dark circles had formed underneath them.

“Hou, are you alright? You’re not looking so good…”

“Stop trying to change the topic,” he growled, pushing his thin, boney finger into Shen’s chest. He stepped back, bumping into his dad’s torso. It felt warm and sticky.

He snapped back around to see his father’s white tank top soaking with blood. His hair was quickly graying and falling out, and his skin was flaking away.

“What’s happening?” Shen yelled. He glanced back at Hou.

His skin was very quickly falling off now, his flesh caked with dark splotches of drying blood. The smell of rust was unbearable to his nose. Shen turned away in disgust back at his father.

He was in even worse condition. His skin was almost green and sagged awkwardly over his body. The blood had dried into an almost black color, and the tanktop was ripped and torn. His hair had completely fallen out, revealing grayish skin that was pulled tightly over the skull.

As he looked into his eyes, expecting a pleasant olive green, to his horror, he realized they were not eyes at all, but maggots that crawled out of the sockets, squirming and pushing against the half-shattered glass of his spectacles.

The two decomposing figures pushed into Shen, grabbing his wrists. They began sinking into the floor. He fought to escape, but even in their state of decay, the two still overpowered him.

“You need to pay for your crimes, Shen,” croaked Hou.

“Join me, son,” wheezed his father, coughing up black blood. “This is what you always wanted, no.”

Shen sunk deeper and deeper into the nothingness. He tried to scream, but the infinite blackness choked him into silence. As he succumbed to the void, a very clear message rang out in his ears:  _ Give up _ .

***

Shen awoke, breathing heavily. The white bed sheet lay over his face, and it was now soaking wet. He thought of his father’s blood-soaked tank top and threw it aside in disgust.

_ It was not real _ , he told himself.  _ It was just a nightmare _ .

Did it matter if it was real or not? His father and Hou Chen were most definitely deep within the ground somewhere, being eaten up by the earth. Hou Chen would have definitely acted that way if he was able to. What about his dad? Would he be angry at Shen after all that happened?

He thought back to all that he did after his father’s death. He could barely bend, he was hated by almost everyone and he had killed someone.  _ You failed me _ . His dad’s words in the dream echoed in his mind.

He held his head in his hands, ready to begin sobbing. For so long he had thought about how he was now alone. However, he had not thought much about if he was even worth staying for.  _ Give up, _ the nightmare had told him.

His endeavor at Republic City had two endings: either he is found guilty and executed or he is found innocent. But if he was to be found innocent it wouldn’t be over. He would still have to go at his role of being the Avatar alone. He would still have to deal with the hate of billions of people directed towards him. 

It was a pleasant thought, imagining his struggle to be finally finished. It had been a stressful two months, and he just wanted to see an end of it, no matter what he had to do. Perhaps it would be for the best if he just confessed in the morning…

“No,” he said aloud. He couldn’t give up now. Who would do something about the invisible force if Shen died? He was one of the only people in the world who knew about it. He might have been the only person who could actually do something about it.

If he died, what was going to happen to them? They had already gained enough influence to control the president of the United Republic and influence witnesses of a trial. If they had another decade to gain influence, they would be unstoppable.

They wanted him dead. They wanted him to fall to despair. They wanted him to lose hope. But he wouldn’t let them have it.

As long as he was still around, they couldn’t do anything too drastic. At the moment, Shen was their only threat, simply for the fact that he was aware of them.

He sat up from the bed. It didn’t matter if he had no one. It was his duty as the Avatar to maintain balance. So, as long as he was still breathing, as long as he had an ounce of strength, he would continue to fight. He would be silent no longer. He would not lose hope.

***

“Please stand and raise your right hand.” the clerk said. She was a small elderly woman with her hair tied in a bun. “Do you promise that your testimony before the court shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

“I do,” Shen replied.

“Please state your full name for the record.”

“Shen Lao Li.”

“Thank you—you may be seated.” Shen sat.

“Mr. Li,” began Jiro. “Could you affirm to the court that you are in fact Avatar Shen?”

“Yes.”

“You were in fact present on the day in question?”

“Yes.”

“Who were you present with?”

“I was with Hou Chen and two of his friends—one of them testified here yesterday.”

“Could you describe to the court what happened in your point of view?”

“I went to the market with my pet komodo lion Boma using my sand sailer to buy groceries for the week. I noticed when coming back that there were people messing with it.”

“Who were those people, and what exactly were they doing?”

“Hou Chen and two of his friends—Boli was the one who testified yesterday. They were carving their names into, and from the way Boli was playing with the compass, I believed they were attempting to steal it.”

Jiro held up a large piece of wood, with the letters HC carved into it. “Your Honor, I would like to submit this piece of the defendant’s sand sailer as the defense’s Exhibit C.”

“Does the prosecution have any objection?”

“No, Your Honor,” mumbled Liao.

“It shall be done.”

“You may continue, Mr. Li.”

“I told them to back away, but they did not. They asked if I wanted to fight. I hesitated, but in the end I did. While we fought, Boli and the other overpowered me, and Hou pulled out his knife and tried to slit my throat. After that I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was awake next to Hou’s body.”

Jiro held up a dagger, its blade caked with blood. “Your Honor, I would like to submit this dagger belonging to the victim as the defense’s Exhibit D.”

“Any objections?”

“No, Your Honor.”

“It shall be done.”

“Let the record show that my defendant was acting in self defense and self defense alone. He was attacked, and he fought back. It is only because of unfortunate circumstances that Hou Chen provoked the Avatar specifically, causing him to lose his life. However, my defendant should not be deemed a murderer. No further questions.”

“Does the prosecution have any questions for the witness?”

“It does, Your Honor.” Liao stood up from the mahogany desk, running his finger along its side. He grinned widely at the court and then to Shen.

“Mr. Li,” he began, “What was your relationship like to Hou Chen before the incident?”

“He was a bully and a thief. He got away with most of it though.”

“Would you say there existed some resentment between you two?” Shen knew full well what he was doing.

“In the way you’re trying to spin it: no.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t hate him enough to kill him, if that’s what you’re saying.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do you really expect people to believe this? There’s a biased judge who’s supposed to make a decision, and a bullshit prosecutor who can’t even argue. It’s obvious why you’re here—you want to kill me because I’m the Avatar.” The crowd began to chatter. The judge banged his gavel.

“Order in the court!” he bellowed. “Mr. Li, this is no way to act in a court of law! I demand you to act civil, or I’ll be forced to expel you from the courtroom.”

“I’ve already been acting civil for months. I’ve sat and smiled and waved, watching people drag me through the mud and treat me like a freak. I’ve had enough of this!”

Judge Ng banged his gavel again as the crowd became louder. “Bailiffs, please escort the defendant out of the courtroom.”

Two police officers wearing navy blue metal-plated armor marched towards Shen. They bended metal around his wrists as they forced him out of the chair. As they dragged him down the aisle, he saw the look of disbelief in Jiro’s face, and Liao hiding his giddy excitement.

***

“You really fucked up,” Yin said. She spoke to Shen through the cell’s platinum bars. Jiro was behind her, pacing back and forth.

“I did what I had to do,” Shen said, slumping into the hard jail cell bed.

“I thought we agreed on no outbursts,” Jiro said.

“Circumstances change,” Shen quoted Jiro.

“Don’t act smart with me, I’m trying to save your life here,” he said.

“You already know they’re going to find me guilty either way. It’s just a matter of getting people to think about it.”

“No one will want to stand by you now,” Yin interjected. “You look like a maniac.”

“Everyone with basic knowledge on law could tell my entire trial was bullshit.”

“What do you want people to do? Riot? Loot?”

“No,” Shen replied. “I just want people to be aware of it, that’s all. It’s not about me. Even if I’m found guilty and executed, I just want people to try and find the truth.”

“Avatar Shen, I swore my life to serve Avatar Korra’s successor. But I—”

“Then serve. Please, Yin, I know this sounds outrageous and terrifying,” he pleaded, “but you have to trust me on this.”

“If you truly are who Raava chose…” she thought aloud. “Fine, I’ll stand by you, Avatar. Jiro, what about you?”

The stout man stopped pacing. “Are you people insane? What are you even sticking with? I’ve dealt with tough cases in the past, but this is way beyond my abilities. I’m out.” He loosened the tie around his neck and threw it to the ground, stomping out of the room.

“Guess he’s out,” Shen sighed. A police officer knocked on the door frame.

“Mr. Li, Judge Ng has allowed you to return to the courtroom. He has made his decision.”

***

Shen sat at the large mahogany table. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. With his hands cuffed tightly together, the sweat continued to drip down. The seat next to him, where Jiro sat, was empty.

“Mr. Li, where is your lawyer?” the judge asked.

“Er, he uh, relieved himself of duty.” The judge sighed.

“Very well, we will just have to proceed without him.” He banged his gavel, the chatter amongst the crowd ceasing.

“We have returned from the short recess, and I am ready to announce my decision.” He held a small stack of papers and began to read. It was as if the entire courtroom shifted forward to listen.

“This is a case unlike any I have tried before, and most likely unlike any case I will ever try again. It is an honor to judge this case concerning the successor of Avatar Korra, who aided in establishing this court today.

“It is important not to forget the victim of the crime committed, and to the victim’s family. It is also important not to forget all those who stood up for what they believed is right, whether it be protesters or the police. It is important not to forget the communities stricken by utter sorrow and others stricken by confusion and anger.

“I have reviewed both sides of the argument rigorously during the recess and during the trial itself, and I have come to my decision. I hope with my decision today, I will help in bringing peace to a more divided world. I hope I will now play a part in a decision that will better our society and bring balance.

“Before I read this decision, it is important to note that this verdict was made on my own volition, unbiasedly, uncorrupted and with the full intention of finding justice. With that being said, I shall now read the verdict.

“I, the judge, of the above-entitled action, find the defendant, Shen Lao Li, guilty of the first-degree murder of Hou Chen and the assault of Boli Tran Ling and Min Jin.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Shen is found guilty of murder, newspapers are quick to comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter dropping tomorrow. Excited to see what you all think.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! It'll be the last time you hear from these newspapers in a while.

**Republic News** **  
** Avatar Shen Found Guilty of Murder   
By Zheng Wang

Earlier this week, Avatar Shen was found guilty of one count of first-degree murder and two counts of assault and battery of Hou Chen and two of his colleagues. The case was judged by the Superior Court of the United Republic, regarded as the highest court in the world. Because of this, Avatar Shen will not have the ability to appeal the verdict.

In a surprise turn of events, Judge Ng, the judge who oversaw the Avatar’s case, decided to not sentence him to execution, as was expected, but rather banishment from the Avatar’s home of Shamo Province, where the crime originally took place.

Due to high scrutiny from the public with many calling for his removal, Judge Ng released a statement to reporters: “I stand by my ruling in the case Shamo v. Li. The Avatar is a vital part of maintaining peace in the world. To remove any Avatar purposefully would have disastrous consequences.

“The Avatar’s punishment is not one without precedent either. In the case Republic City v. Lim, tried in the 30th year of Avatar Korra’s era, the defendant was sentenced to ‘banishment from Republic City and such other territory of the United Republic’ after being found guilty of murdering one police officer.”

In response to Judge Ng, many legal scholars were quick to point out that his statement cited a legal case tried in Republic City, rather than Shamo Province. Many argue that because the case was meant to fall under the jurisdiction of Shamo Province, it should use laws and legal precedents from the Shamo Province.

Even then, Judge Ng argued, his verdict would be perfectly legal under Shamo laws. There are cases dating back to Avatar Aang’s era in which individuals have been banished from local Si Wong tribes. Whether or not these tribal precedents continue into the modern day is still under scrutiny.

The judge also ruled that other nations were entitled to banishing the Avatar in their own right. In his statement, he said, “The Avatar, as a citizen of all five nations, deserves to be tried and punished as a citizen of those five nations. However, such a decision is not mine to make, but rather the people of those nations themselves.”

Few nations are planning on taking up on that deal. However, shortly after the verdict, the United Republic Assembly voted almost unanimously to banish the Avatar indefinitely.

President Hiro can veto the decision, however the veto is expected to be overruled.He also has the ability to pardon the Avatar, but some argue that because the case was tried by the Superior Court, the president does not have the ability to overrule that decision.

The Earth Republic is also expected to banish the Avatar, with its vote being scheduled later this week. Despite the Avatar being born in the Earth Republic, his most vocal critics originate there as well. Many representatives within Parliament have been open about their disdain towards him.

In a campaign rally surrounded by cheering supporters, Prime Minister Jin Tang said, “Even if that son of a [expletive] Shen is found innocent, we’re not letting his [expletive] back!”

Avatar Shen plans to leave Republic City at the end of the week, when his exile is set to begin, where he will set out for the Fire Nation. Despite his numerous banishments from multiple countries, the Avatar is still expected to fulfill his duties and master bending the four elements.

***

**United Daily News**   
“You Want Me Dead Because I’m the Avatar”: Outburst in Court on Last Day of Trial   
By Hika Tano

While being questioned by the prosecution, Avatar Shen stood up from his seat at the witness stand and began ranting. Questioning the legitimacy of the trial, the Avatar called the entire investigation against him “bullsh*t,” saying things such as, “You want me dead because I’m the Avatar.”

The judge presiding, Judge Ng, ordered for the Avatar to be removed from the courtroom. During the recess, he condemned the Avatar’s actions saying, “To disagree with the opposition, to question the legitimacy of an investigation, is a dangerous mindset. It purports the idea that everyone around you is wrong, and only you have the correct answer.”

After the outburst, the Avatar’s attorney, Attorney Jiro, quit, storming out of the courtroom, citing “a complete lack of professionalism, disrespect for the law and unreasonable, outlandish theories that have no basis in facts whatsoever.” Later that afternoon, he retired from his job as an attorney.

Once the court was readjourned, Judge Ng read out the guilty verdict to Avatar Shen, saying, “I hope with my decision today, I will help in bringing peace to a more divided world.” Instead of the expected punishment of execution, Avatar Shen was instead sentenced to banishment.

Beliefs that the trial and investigation were purposefully rigged against the Avatar are shared with the members of the Red Hand movement, a movement started earlier this year after several anti-police protests in Republic City.

A lawyer representing the activist group For Balance said in a recent statement, “Judge Ng was heavily biased against the Avatar. Based on his prior unbiased, professional behavior, there is certainly a possibility he was bribed in some way. The Avatar deserves a fair and honest trial, like any other resident of Republic City. To deny him that is to deny him fundamental rights.”

The Avatar does not plan on objecting to the verdict. He also has not planned to make any public appearances in his final days in Republic CIty. He is unlikely to remain in the public eye for his exile, which may last several years.

***

**Yuan News** **  
** Earth Republic to Avatar: “We Don’t Want You Back”   
By Dong Yuan

The city of Misty Palms was in a somber mood tonight as Avatar Shen was found guilty of the murder of one of their own, a teenager named Hou Chen. In a candlelit vigil, hosted by Chen’s parents, dozens gathered at the spot his body was found to pay their respects.

While many are glad of the judge’s verdict, many believe his punishment was too lenient. “It’s upsetting,” one citizen commented, “His punishment should have been worse, considering the crime. I don’t think he should be put to death—I don’t believe in that—but why let him walk free? That’s my concern.”

Instead of the death penalty, Judge Ng, the judge who oversaw the case, sentenced the Avatar to banishment from his native region of Shamo Province. The Earth Republic is expected to vote to banish the Avatar from the nation as a whole.

If Avatar Shen were to violate his original banishment, the judge gave Shamo Province the right to execute him. However, it is still unclear if the Earth Republic as a whole has that right. Several other legal questions have arised from Judge Ng’s decision, which will have to be settled in the coming months.

The mayor of Misty Palms, Hoa Chang, spoke to reporters in a press conference the morning after the verdict. She said, “Yesterday, a dangerous and powerful individual was given clemency for a savage crime. Judge Ng’s decision will have disastrous consequences. If the Avatar is to roam the world, free from capture, he will not return here.

“If Avatar Shen is watching now, I only have one thing to say to you: This is no longer your home. You have destroyed an entire community, setting us back decades in infrastructure and progress. You chose destruction over peace. You have taken the life of one of our own, and for that reason, we cast you out. We don’t want you back.”

The Avatar’s approval ratings in the Earth Republic are the lowest in the entire roll. A recent poll held by Yuan News found that only 3% of those polled within Earth Republic approved of Avatar Shen. In Shamo Province, the number is close to zero, with only 0.01% of those polled approving of him.

With historically low approval ratings, it is unclear how Avatar Shen will recover from this, if at all.

***

**The Elemental Times** **  
** Avatar Shen Exiled from Republic City: Is It Enough?   
By Jian Liu

Earlier today, Avatar Shen was found guilty of the first-degree murder of Hou Chen of the Earth Republic. While today should have been a day of hope for the future for all those against him, myself included, it is anything but. The Superior Court of the United Republic granted clemency to the Avatar, allowing him to roam the world as he pleases.

Not just any Avatar—a terrorist who knocked out an entire city block, cruelly killing a teenager. This is the person the Superior Court decides to give clemency to? An individual whose power is made up of thousands of the greatest benders in history? This act does not show mercy, and the Avatar will not show humility in response. Instead, all he will believe is that he can get away with whatever he wants.

As I have predicted, the Avatar’s quick temper and rage has already begun to show. The facade of a calm and collected down-to-earth teenager is beginning to crack. On the last day of his trial, Avatar Shen snapped in court, lashing out against his prosecutor. Even his own lawyer refused to stay with him afterwards. He claimed the entire court process had been “bullshit” and said no one would believe it. 

His claims that the investigation in and of itself was against him shows how egotistical he truly is. Instead of fully admitting to his crimes, he instead chooses to believe that everyone else is simply against him. However, all his claims of corruption in his investigation couldn’t be more false.

Avatar Shen claims that the investigation was purposefully corrupted against him, which has no merit in fact. If the Avatar had any basic knowledge in law, or common sense, he would know that an investigation is  _ meant _ to be against him. Investigators find evidence that supports their claim that he is guilty, and the judge makes a decision based on said evidence.

The Avatar’s trial is like every other trial, from petty theft to attempted assassination. There is no distinction in structure, evidence gathering or procedure. To think that the Avatar believes he is somehow entitled to special treatment because of his status only further proves he is an egomaniac.

It is important to remember why he was exiled in the first place. His crimes have left a deep gash in the city and family he permanently damaged. His reckless behavior has led to civil unrest in an otherwise peaceful city. While we may disagree with the judge’s decision, there is no reversing it.

Avatar Shen will leave Republic City later this week. With him, he damages not only his own reputation, but the reputation of all other Avatars, past, present and future. He damages the reputation of our justice system, which he so vehemently cheated. He damages the reputation of our police, painting them as corrupt and cruel. Most importantly, he damages the reputation of our own city, and of the hope that we can unite as one.

At this crucial turning point in history, it is time for Republic City, and the whole world for that matter, to start anew. After the atrocious tenure of Avatar Shen, things can never be as they once were. As a planet, we have learned to exist without an Avatar for decades after Avatar Korra’s death. Perhaps we are better off continuing that. To find balance, perhaps we should look not to some omnipotent spiritual guide, but rather ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the biggest loss here is the fact that The Elemental Times will have nothing to complain about anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final chapter of Book One, Shen leaves Republic City to begin his exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Final chapter of Book One. This has been great.
> 
> tw // gore  
> The last scene of the chapter has a graphic description of violence, so if that sort of thing freaks you out, I highly recommend you skip it.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy.

Shen lied wide awake in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. The weather had begun getting hotter in the last few days as spring drew to a close. He slipped out of bed and looked out the window. The sun hadn’t risen yet.

It was as if he was back home in Misty Palms again, preparing to set out to the market to buy meat and vegetables. He remembered that day, less than three months ago. It felt like it had been over a decade.

So much had happened since then. So much had changed. And today, things were going to change again. He looked at the clock on the wall.

_ Tick, tick, tick… _ He had until sunset now before his exile from Republic City officially began. He began to carefully fold the white bed sheet. The Lus had been nothing short of inhospitable to him, but he figured he might as well try to leave in their good graces.

“Treating someone right is how you show you’re the bigger person,” Shen’s grandmother always used to say. A lump formed in his throat. Her words seemed so meaningless and empty after her betrayal in court.

Why had she lied when she gave her testimony? Did they bribe her? Did they threaten her? Perhaps he would never know the true answer. He might not even be able to see her again with his exile from Misty Palms.

He slipped on a clean shirt and grabbed the suitcase from the corner of the room. The suitcase was probably once an emerald green, but years of wear and tear had turned it into a dull brownish color. The letters “LL,” now faded and smudged, were scribbled on its side in black ink.

“You’re packing already?” Shen looked to the door. Leaning against the doorframe was Han.

“Do you need help?” He scooched next to him on the bed.

“Don’t really have much to pack,” Shen replied, gesturing to the sparse pile of clothes next to him. “But thank you.”

“Take this,” Han said, taking off his sweatshirt. He threw it at Shen. He didn’t know what to say.

“W–what?” Shen said, confused. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“I don’t,” Han said, frowning. “Just because I dislike you doesn’t mean I’m going to start being an asshole.” He sighed and began making his way towards the door. “I think I should just go now…”

“Han, wait!” Han stopped walking. Shen hesitated before he spoke.  _ Tell him now you feel _ , Maki had said. He took a deep breath.

“I know things are… weird between us right now,” he began. “I hurt you, more than once, and that was wrong of me. When you asked to be together, I was confused and kind of scared, but I should have handled it better. I’m sorry.” Han was still turned away from him.

“I ignored what you needed as a person. I was selfish, and I was just a terrible friend. You were always there for me and supported me when I needed it, and I took you for granted.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me. I just wanted to get this out there, before I had to leave. Even though I’ve only known you for a few months, you have honestly been the best friend I’ve ever had. I don’t think I’ll ever meet someone like you again.

“So, if this is the last time I ever speak to you, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve ever done for me.” Han turned around to face Shen slowly.

“Oh, Shen…” Han murmured, his hazel eyes sparkling with tears. “You really are such a dumbass…”

Shen’s face flushed. “Wha–”

He wiped his eyes and giggled. He walked towards Shen and held him by the shoulders. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m perfect.” His eyes peered at him intently. Shen’s heart was racing.

“I thought things over, during your trial, and I realized something,” he began. “I was kind of an ass, too, that night on the roof. I rushed whatever was between us, when I should have respected your feelings. It’s just that I’ve never been with a guy like you before…” Han blushed slightly.

“You’ve been so busy with your trial and things, and it was selfish to expect you to make time for me.”

“No,” Shen interjected. “It should go both ways. I should have paid attention to how you were feeling. That’s what friends do, right?” Han nodded slightly.

“Speaking of friends,” he began. “What are we exactly?” The two stood in silence. Shen sighed.

“I think… it’s best not to rush things. I don’t think either of us are ready for this kind of thing.”

“So, is it a no?”

“No,” Shen said, shaking his head. “Just… not yet.”

“Friends?” Han said, tilting his head. Shen nodded. The firebender smiled widely and held him in his arms, squeezing him tightly. Shen stepped back as he realized something.

“What are we going to do now? I have to leave the city in a couple hours…” His heart sank at the thought of leaving now.

“Hmm…” Han thought for a second. “I suppose I’ll just have to go with you!”

“What?!” Shen exclaimed. “No, no, no, Han, you can’t. What about your family?”

Han shrugged. “They’re not exactly the most pleasant people to live with. And besides, Mom always said I have to get out of the house more.” He chuckled.

Shen’s eyes widened. “You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course,” Han said. “That’s what friends do, right?” As Shen was enveloped in Han’s warm embrace, he wished time would finally slow down for him so he could stay in his arms forever.

***

Han and Shen walked side by side down the path of Avatar Korra Park. Shen had Han’s sweatshirt tied around his waist, and Han had a backpack slung over his shoulder. Shen took the lead as they made a right turn at a grove of trees.

“Why are we going this way?” Han asked. “The pier is the other way.”

“We need to make a stop here first,” Shen replied. “I want you to meet someone.”

In front of them was a large gate, the words “REPUBLIC CITY ZOO” emblazoned in curly writing on the top. On either side of the gate stood two stone statues of lion turtles, their mouths fixed open, as if in an eternal roar.

The two walked down the stone brick road and made another turn at a sign that read “Komodo Lions” towards a circular pit closed off by railing.

The pit’s bottom was covered in yellowish sand, with a few shriveled cacti dotting the ground. Lying at the edge of the pit was a small bowl of brownish water, with flies floating around it.

“Dang,” Han murmured. “They really let this place go, huh.”

Sitting in the center of the pit was an extremely tired komodo lioness, who laid her head on her large paws. Her tail curled tightly around her body.

“Boma!” Shen shouted. The lioness immediately snapped awake, her eyes opening wide to see him. She trotted back and forth around her enclosure with joy. She lowered herself onto her haunches and leapt out of the pit.

The people surrounding the enclosure gasped as Boma landed in front of Shen, wagging her tail back and forth. She leapt onto him, pinning him to the ground.

“Shen!” Han yelled, lighting a flame in his hand.

“It’s fine, Han, she’s friendly! Boma, stop! That tickles.” Shen fell into a fit of giggling as the komodo lion licked his face. He pushed the komodo lion away playfully before standing up again.

“Han, meet Boma.” The lioness bowed her head for Han to pet.

“Er, hello, Boma.” Han placed his hand on the komodo lion’s head, rubbing it gently. She purred softly.

The three began to exit the zoo when a man in a black uniform ran in front of them.

“What the flameo do you think you’re doing with that komodo lion?”

“She’s my pet. Aren’t you, Boma?” Shen said, running his hand along the lioness’ back.

“Like hell it is,” the guard snapped. “You’re coming with me.” Before he could grab Shen’s wrist, Boma growled at him, unsheathing her claws. The guard shrieked, jumping in the air.

“Er… never mind then. Carry on.”

***

Han and Shen walked beside the five hundred-pound komodo lion, earning frightened and confused glances from passerbys. They continued down the path, making another right at the same grove of trees as before.

They continued down the path and paused as they saw the statue of Avatar Korra at the center of the park. Police tape still draped over it, thought it was now faded and torn. The message of “FUCK THE AVATAR FUCK SHEN” was still clearly written on the chest and thigh.

Han stared at the statue and back at Shen. “Er, sorry about all that, Shen,” he said.

“It’s fine,” Shen replied. “I understand you were just angry. Let’s just put that all behind us now, okay?”

“Sure,” Han said cheerfully.

“But just one thing.”

“What’s up?”

“You spelled my name wrong.” Han’s face turned red as he turned away in embarrassment. Shen cackled in delight.

“HEY, GUYS!” someone yelled. Shen and Han looked at each other.

“Er, did you hear that?” Shen asked.

“I think it came from—” Suddenly, a gust of wind came from the trees above as someone glided down to the ground. The airbender girl had a wide grin on her face with leaves stuck in her thick brown hair.

“Hey, gang, did you miss me?”

“Hi, Tara,” Shen said, spitting a leaf out of his mouth.

“So I see Fireboy is back,” she said, smirking at Han. “How are you doing, cutie?”

Han blushed. “I–I’m doing well.” Shen cleared his throat.

“What exactly are you doing here, Tara? I thought you’d be at Air Temple Island.”

“Well, I heard you were leaving Republic City, so I figured I’d go with you! You need an airbending teacher still, right?”

“Of course you can come with us!” Han said. “Right Shen?”

“Er,” Shen began. “Does Jinora know you’re doing this?”

“Who do you think told me you were leaving, silly? She told me”—Tara hunched her back over, as if imitating the elderly woman—“You are seventeen years old now. You best go off and help the Avatar, like my grandma Katara did when she was a girl.” She stood up straight. “So, can I come?”

Shen glanced at Han, who was nodding. “Of course!” the firebender said. “The more the merrier.”

Shen nodded reluctantly. “I don’t see why you can’t. We’ll have to leave soon though. The next boat for the Fire Nation leaves in less than an hour.”

The airbender rocketed into the air. “Yipee! New friends!”

***

Shen leaned against the railing of the ship. He glanced at Han, who was bending over the side of the ship, wrenching as the ship rocked back and forth.

“I hate water so much,” he muttered. Shen laughed to himself and looked back out to the water. Republic City was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the ship sailed further and further away. The sky was colored with brilliant oranges, reds and purples as the light from the sun shined from behind.

Shen thought of the few months he spent in the city. So much had changed in his life in a matter of weeks. He was discovered to be the Avatar, met world leaders, became internationally famous and had a murder trial. It was as if he was a completely different person

After the whole ordeal, Shen felt as if he too had changed. He was no longer the kid from a desert town whose main concern was the neighborhood bully. He was the Avatar, the guide between humans and spirits, the master of the four elements. Yet to Shen, he still felt like he was just… well Shen.

It wasn’t like he was a different person. It was as if he had been born again, still retaining all the memories of some long distant life. “Like a phoenix,” he murmured to himself, staring at the fire-red sky.

Like a phoenix, he had risen from the ashes, born again into a new life. What did this new life hold? He glanced at the towering statue of Avatar Aang, its gaze set off into the distance.

Shen turned around, trying to find what the statue was staring at. It was towards the horizon, where the golden sun sunk lower and lower into the swaying ocean.

He glanced at Han, who was still vomiting off the boat, and Tara, who was playing with Boma. It didn’t really matter to him now what the future had to hold. Whatever this new life had in store for him, he knew he would not go at it alone.

***

Bao Yu, grasping two large onions and two fish, entered the empty house. After Shen had left for Republic City, living in the dark house was awfully lonely. Where she expected to find the sound of her grandson hucking rocks at targets in the backyard, there was nothing but silence. 

She sighed and placed the groceries on the table. In her old age, her body had grown to be weak. “To think I used to fight in the war,” she muttered to herself.

“Those are some lovely ingredients,” a voice said from behind. Bao closed her eyes, breathing heavily. The dark figure stepped right behind her.

“What do you want?” she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. “You already got me to betray my own grandson. What more could you want?”

“Do you remember the deal we made?”

“You said that if I lied in my testimony, and that if Shen was found guilty, you would minimize his sentence.” The figure cackled, his laugh cold and cruel.

“For an old crow, your memory is still sharp. Could you remember what I said would happen if you didn’t take the deal?” Bao shuddered.

“You said… you said that if I didn’t go with you, Shen would suffer the same fate as his father.” She was on the verge of tears.

“Well, unfortunately, deary, I wasn’t exactly honest with you.” Bao’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean?” The figure did not respond.

“You’re going to kill him anyway, aren’t you?” The figure chuckled.

“Your mind really is still sharp.”

“You’re not going to get away with it,” she snapped. “Not if I’m still alive.” She could feel the figure get closer to her, until he was breathing down her neck.

“Guess I’ll have to take care of that then.” As the cloth covered her mouth, Bao tried to scream for help, but it was too late. She slowly felt herself dip into unconsciousness.

***

Lao Li walked down the street, the sound of the night chattering in his ear. He made a turn into a dark alley, humming a song he had heard in a music club earlier that evening. He passed through the alley and onto the other side, where the bustling nightlife was far off in the distance. He turned to his right, where a man in a long coat was smoking a cigarette.

“Lao Li,” the man said, “didn’t think you came to this part of town anymore.”

Lao chuckled. “Hey, even when I’m partying uptown, I never forget my roots.” He leaned against the wall, holding out his hand. The man passed him a cigarette. “So,” Lao said, blowing it, “what’s up with you, Zhou?”

Zhou shrugged. “Eh, been worse, been better. What about you? Don’t you have a family now or something?”

“I have a son, Shen, who’s living with my mother-in-law.”

“Ooh, I’m sure you got yourself a nice girl too.”

A lump formed in Lao’s throat. “My wife, uh, passed away.”

Zhou frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that, Lao.”

“I–It’s nothing,” he replied. “It’s almost been a decade anyway.” He puffed at the cigarette.

“So,” Zhou said. “Why are you really here?”

Lao smirked. “You know me too well, Zhou.”

Zhou chuckled. “The day Lao Li has a casual meeting with friends is the day bullhogs fly.”

“We were best friends when we were kids, wouldn’t you say?”

Zhou nodded. “Like brothers.”

“Remember what we told each other?”

“That I’d trust you with my life and you’d trust me with yours?”

“Exactly,” Lao said. “So, I need to call in a favor.”

“Oh?”

“It’ll have to be… outside the law.”

“Me? Outside the law?” Zhou said, sarcastically. “I’m just an honest entrepreneur.”

Lao rolled his eyes. “Don’t play smart with me. I’m serious.”

“It must be big then, whatever you’re dealing with.”

“Very.”

“So what do you need me to do?”

“I need you to investigate someone.”

“Who do you have in mind?”

“A guy by the name of Hiro.”

Zhou’s eyes lit up. “You mean president of Republic City Hiro?”

“Yeah, I have my suspicions about him.”

“Like what?”

“Isn’t it weird how he just showed up out of nowhere? He says he lived in the city all his life, but no one’s ever seen him?”

“I guess.”

“And how when the cops investigated him, it just stopped suddenly?”

“I suppose. I don’t really get into politics that much. What else?”

“Well, I won’t get into it too deeply, but I have all my notes here,” Lao said, pulling out a folder from his coat.

“I don’t know about this, Lao. This is some pretty serious stuff.”

“Please, Zhou,” Lao pleaded. “This is important. If I’m right about this, then this thing goes deep.”

“For you, Lao,” Zhou replied, “anything.”

Lao’s eyes lit up. “Thanks a lot, man! I owe you one. You know the bar Chang’s?”

“Best liquor in the city, I’ve heard.”

“Let’s keep talking there.” Lao began moving down the street.

“Zhou, you coming?”

Zhou nodded. “Yeah, just gotta grab my wallet.” Zhou reached into his coat as Lao turned back around.

_ Bang, bang, bang… _

Lao fell to the sidewalk with a loud  _ crack _ . A puddle of crimson began forming around him. Zhou walked over and kicked him onto his back. His white tank top was soaking with blood. He pulled out the manilla folder in his coat.

Suddenly, a police car drove up beside him. A man wearing metal plates stepped out of the car and towards Zhou.

“Hello, Officer,” Zhou said cooly.

“Is that the pro-bender guy?”

“Yep.”

“Damn, a real shame. Really hoping he’d win the season,” the officer said, sighing. “Anyway, you’re still one thousand yuan in our debt. Do you have our money or not?”

“I think my debts have been paid,” Zhou said, passing the folder. The officer quickly read through it.

“Ah, I see. Thanks, Zhou. Really did us a favor.” He held out the folder for Zhou. He lit it with his lighter, letting it burn, before dropping it into the puddle of blood.

The officer went to the back of his car and came back with a bright red container. He began pouring its contents out onto Lao’s body.

“You really think gasoline is necessary?” Zhou said, his eyes widening.

The officer shrugged. “Don’t want him to be identified, right?” Zhou winced and averted his eyes as the officer struck a match and dropped it onto the blood-soaked body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my story, whether you read it, or left a kudo or even subscribed. I'm really excited to keep working on this project. It's been super fun.
> 
> In the comments, tell me what you liked best about the story so far! If there was anything lacking in the story, share that too! I'll try and incorporate that into future books. I'd love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Posting daily has been sort of tiring, so from now on I will be posting weekly on Saturdays. I'll probably take a week or two as a break before that though, as finals is coming up for me.
> 
> If you want get a notification on when the first chapter Book Two: Redemption, is released, subscribe to the series itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Yell at me, tell me how much I stink, do whatever. I just like the company.


End file.
